Roller Coaster
by Valzen
Summary: Because she reached heights that were never her goals and when she was ready to take on the world alone, she found their shadows to stand beside her. Because when she found her heart, she was prepared to let him go. *Sakura centered Time travel fic*
1. Meeting of the Hokages

Roller Coaster

Summary: Because she reached heights that were never her goals and when she was ready to take on the world alone she found their shadows to stand beside her. Because when she found her heart, she was prepared to let him go.

Disclaimer: Only one of the story, I DO NOT own Naruto or anything of substantial value.

Edited as of December 2nd '08 by Anita Tseu. Thank you very much for your hard work.

Edited as of April 22nd 2010 by author

* * *

Chapter one: The Meeting of Hokages

The day had long since set into motion, the streets were filled with the every day bustle of the citzens and ninja alike going about their everyday lives. The air was humid and hot but no rain fell from the sky even as rolls of thunder could be heard from somewhere off on the horizon and the Hokage waited. Something would be happening today. Of that fact, the Third Hokage was positive.

Even with the years of his life weighing heavily on him and the wrinkles on his face verifying his age, the old man still had his instincts. One does not become the strongest ninja in the village without first achieving battle honed instincts and intuition. Even if his physical strength might have dwindled by his aging, the Hokage's instincts had only improved. So, Sarutobi waited, waited for what ever it was this day would bring to him and his people.

"Hokage-sama, one of the academy students is here to request an audience with you. Should I let her in?" The chunin stationed as the Hokage's current guard asked standing just inside the barrier of the double doors. The Third studied his ninja amused by the chunin's uncomfortable demeanor. After all, with little but paperwork to occupy him these days, the man needed to find his amusement somewhere.

"Hai, please." The old man replied reclining back slowly. He watched the smoke raise quietly from his pipe and wondered briefly if he might have considered quitting if he wasn't already so aged. His thoughts shifted as the pink haired girl entering his office, respectfully thanking the higher-ranking ninja for his service. Turning toward the desk she nodded as the Hokage gestured to a strait backed seat. Situating herself calmly before the village leader the girl meets his eye with no hesitation. This meeting, he mused, would be much more interesting than the average interactions with novice Shinobi he participated in daily.

"Hokage-sama, my name is Haruno Sakura. Thank you for agreeing to see me without notice." Lightly the girl reclined her head in a motion of respect but was meeting his eye again the very moment her head raised.

"Of course. You are testing to be a Genin soon, correct?" The elder asked kindly, not the least bit annoyed by the distraction from his growing paperwork.

"That is actually the matter I am here to speak with you about, Hokage-sama." She voiced politely, expertly directing the conversation to her desired topic.

"Are you rethinking your choice to become a ninja?" Sarutobi asked, leaning forward so that his elbows rested on his desk. This position allowed him to watch the girl with keen eyes honed by years of missions and similar interactions.

His suspicions were well founded because it was fairly common for young academy students to get scared off of their career paths. Especially near each graduation date, the reality of the profession rarely set into their minds until their graduation was finally within their reach.

"No. To be blunt Hokage-same, I am not the Haruno Sakura this village currently knows."

The village leader sat up a little straighter before he commented on her worrisome remark. "Are you implying that you are an imposter?" The Third worded his question carefully as the situation rose is seriousness. The location of all weapons within his reach flitted through his mind.

"In a sense I believe so. However, I am Haruno Sakura and I hold nothing but loyalty to this village." The girl spoke confidently and did not make any indication of being worried at the older man's more defensive demeanor. "Only I am my twenty-four-year-old self. One of the Fourth Hokage's jutsus was used to send me into my past." She continued without wavering and a confidence which gave her superior little room to doubt her claim.

"That type of jutsus would not be available to anyone under Hokage status." He replied with a raised eyebrow. He was skeptical but not yet willing to write off the current events as a practical joke. The implications and possibilities of her words were staggering.

"Yes. The Leaf Village was falling. This what I came back to change." Her sentences were becoming clipped and her next words explained why to the other occupant of the room. "You believe that I am lying." Sakura's words were spoken with no question. Which made the Hokage feel obligated to prove that he could believe her. As odd as the situation was, a Hokage trying to prove himself to whom for all intensive purposes was a Genin, he still responded.

A request or a command, "Tell me your story.", Sakura could not be sure.

"Hai Hokage-sama. I'm afraid that to truly understand you must hear of my past a bit further back then the immediate decline in the leaf's strengths." The man nodded and sat back to make himself comfortable when his visitor still sat stiffly. "When I was a genin most of the events started to unfold and that was when things for Konoha started to go downhill. I did not take being a kunoichi seriously in my genin days, and for that my Sensei ended up neglecting my training. Also, another of my teammates was neglected although to a lesser degree. That was Uzumaki Naruto, who along with Uchiha Sasuke, makes up my genin squad." The Hokage nodded indicating that he knew which team she was meant to be put on. "During the chunin exams Sasuke was bitten by Orochimaru and he received the cursed seal-"

"But-" The Hokage began to question her.

"Please Hokage-sama, I will answer all the questions you might have for me when I am finished. However, you must understand this is not an easy story for me to tell and it only gets more difficult." Her eyes begged for the man to understand pleaded for his kindness.

He didn't disappoint, "I apologize. Please, continue." The female took a long breath but did as she was instructed.

"After Sasuke received the seal was when I first received a taste of the life of a ninja. My wake up call was when I had to defend the lives of my unconscious comrades. The exams continued and the events reveled the Sand's betrayal of our treaty. They had been used and manipulated by Orochimaru as he posed as their Kazekage. Naruto was forced to face off in battle against the container of the one-tailed demon, Gaara." The last sentence was spoken clearly and slowly but Sakura was quick to pick up at her normal pace."

"Naruto was able to win with the help of Gamabunta. You were the one who faced off with Orochimaru and at the cost of your life you were able to make his arms useless. You deprived him of all his jutsus." Ashamed of her words, Sakura diverted her eyes. "The village had been pretty beat up," She continued, "but, we were still standing. Naruto went with Jiraiya to look for the next Hokage, Tsunade. Shortly after Tsunade had returned to Konoha and accepted her position, Sasuke went to Orochimaru in pursuit of power. "

"His greatest weakness had always been being blind to everything but his revenge. His choices influenced a lot of Konoha's decisions. Furthermore, multiple of our retrieval missions ended in failure. After one of those missions, Tsunade took me on as her apprentice. Under her tutelage I learned medical jutsus and inherited her 'monstrous strength'."

"For around two and a half years things were as quite as they could be in a ninja village. Most of the ninja, including Naruto and I, took advantage of that time to train. I was learning and working under Tsunade and Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya. Obviously, events had occurred, which were important to the situation, such as the extraction of the one-tails. However, it wasn't until I was nineteen that things really started to fall. Naruto was dead. He had killed himself as a captive of the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki is an organization that is striving to extract the demons from their containers. Uchiha Itachi is also a member. Naruto had taken his life before they could take the Nine-Tailed demon fox."

"With Naruto's death, Orochimaru began attacking the village backed by an army of Sound and Stone nin. Tsunade died defending the village. I was twenty. By this time we had lost a lot of our power players but we weren't in that bad of shape besides the loss of our Hokage. The Elders decided that the best option was for Jiraiya to lead Konohagakure, especially during a time of full war."

Sakura almost laughed when she realized that the Third Hokage was writing down questions he had for her. "However, Jiraiya was near stone with an army of Leaf and Sand nin. They were stationed on the other front and were attempting to get the war off of our soil. The contact we had with that front was limited and largely delayed. The clearest estimate indicated that we would not have him back in Konoha for at least a year, unless the war came to an end. As a result the Elders named me temporary Hokage. They reasoned that I would be good for the village on the grounds that I had surpassed Tsunade in all but experience. Furthermore, as her apprentice I had been involved in the affairs of the Leaf since I was 13. For the village I reluctantly accepted the responsibility."

"During that year, Gaara and I worked closely together. This reflected in the Elder's opinions when Jiraiya did return. The war looked to be heading in our direction due mainly to the strengthening alliance. Jiraiya and the Elders decided to make me Hokage. As strongly as I protested that it was not my dream and that Jiraiya would make a much better candidate, I was somehow left in the position. By the end of another two years strengths shifted again as Cloud joined the Orochimaru alliance and the other countries shuffled to stay out of the war. Kakashi and Jiraiya had both been acting as my aids having been ordered by the Elders only days after my inauguration to stay within the village at all times. The three of us were the last defense. The bulk of the strategies we created to defend the village was focused on our summons and their abilities to take out the bulk of the attack. With that done the three of us served as the final line. The final battle was barely two years later."

"Having foreseen this emergency and war funds had been set up more seriously for years before the war actually started. Before I had become Hokage, all traces of Sasuke had disappeared. Only a week before this happened a legal document surfaced which named Naruto and I the owners of all Uchiha property and money. I wanted nothing to do with the estate and so I transferred everything to the war funds, Naruto did the same. This proved to be one of our greatest assets. About a month after I had become the official Sixth Hokage, I turned the Uchiha District completely into medical wards so when the war hit the hardest we would not have to depend on beds set up in the academy for our wounded. As you can tell by my presence in front of you, the final battle did not go well for Konohagakure. Both Tsunade and I had used Rookie 9 and Gai's team as our trump cards. Slowly over the years they all got picked off and during the final battle the last two, Shikamaru and Shino died."

Another of Sakura's multiple calming breaths was taken before she continued. "After Kakashi went down Jiraiya and I put our plan into action. With his life we were able to activate the seal and send me back here to change the outcome."

The women gave the Third Hokage a full eight minutes and thirty four seconds needed to process the information. "Unfortunately," He said at last. "I see no way that you could be lying. You've been through a lot." He observed sympathetically.

"The whole village went through a lot." She amended. "I'm going to change that. Hopefully, with your help."

"I do have some questions I would like you to answer." He replied seriously, her words repeating like a nightmare through his mind.

"I noticed." Her voice was formal, Sakura looking like her twelve year old self, held all the mannerisms of a seasoned Shinobi and a qualified Kage.

His first question was not written among his others, "How am I meant to help you when I am set to die?" The man did not seem bothered by the thought. He was sixty-nine not to mention Hokage, he would give his life a thousand times for his people.

"Because you aren't going to die." The women from the future answered strongly and with a healthy amount of conviction. "I've spent the last two years knowing that I would come back to this time if things turned for the worst. Jiraiya and I worked to modify the jutsu that you will be using. This new version will considerably deplete your chakra but you will live. Furthermore we will be able to have a sufficient security squad in place to take care of things when this happens." To his experienced eyes, it was never clearer that this woman before him had spent many days issuing orders from his very seat.

"From your accounts of what happened, it seems necessary for Tsunade to take the position of Fifth." He offered kindly with the best of intentions. The people come first, before himself, before the ninjas and most importantly before wants and desires.

"It is true that Tsunade made all the difference in the world to Konoha's strength but that was almost entirely done in the hospital and our medic programs. With that said, she never held the desire to be Hokage and just as I, she strongly protested to the idea at first. Furthermore, I'm confident that I will be able to convince her to return to Konoha to run the Hospitals and to train the medic nins. If for some reason I cannot convince her then I will step in concerning the hospital and we can only hope she returns for the war." Sakura sat straight backed with her chin set challenging the Hokage to find something wrong with what she had informed him of.

"You had mentioned something of a Rookie nine." He prompted after looking down onto the list of questions he wished to ask her.

"Yes, the graduates of this class, Team Seven and the teams given to Asuma and Kurenai, all participate in the first the Chunin Exams offered. Along with team Gai. We gained the name Rookie nine because we were all freshly out of the academy but surprised everyone when all of us made it to the preliminaries. Over the years we all grew to be a bit more powerful then people expected us to become. In some cases a lot more powerful then what was expected of us. Furthermore, because we went through so much together each of us formed strong bonds with each other in different ways and for different reasons."

"You had also mentioned someone named Gaara multiple times." Sakura's body tensed for the barest of moments before the Kunoichi forced herself to relax and answer.

"Hai, as I said Gaara was the container for the one-tailed demon and also the son of the Kazekage whom Orochimaru impersonated. Unlike the seal on Naruto, the one placed on Gaara is very sloppy which causes him to be very unstable. He was the one that had the demon extracted by force by the organization Akatsuki."

"I have read the reports." The Third was hinting that he wanted more information but Sakura only smiled lightly. They could discuss the Akatsuki later. Or preferably she could put together some files and hand those over instead of a discussion.

"After Naruto defeated him, they formed an understanding. Once Tsunade became Hokage and Gaara became the Sand Kage the treaty was reestablished and Konoha and Sand had the strongest alliance within the hidden villages. Not too long after he became Kazekage, the demon was extracted from Gaara. During my time as Hokage we worked closely on defeating the Orochimaru alliance." She informed instead of the information the Third was actually after.

"To understand this situation I must ask you to explain things fully to me." The Third said sternly but not unkindly. "You tense when you speak of the Kazekage named Gaara. You are not telling me something."

"Hai." She took a few seconds to collect herself knowing that she was cornered. "We had crossed paths multiple times and had formed a strange friendship over the years. However, then I was twenty we started our work together. It surprised a lot of people, everyone really but soon people including ourselves realized that we had fallen in love. We were engaged by the time I was going on 22 and married a year later. The union seemed to give our villages hope. During the final battle Sand had been attacked at the same time Konoha had been. I do not know what had become of him." The women was surprised to realize she was silently crying. Tears had become a part of her life these past years, regardless of her strengths, but that did not mean that she liked them even a little bit.

"I'm sorry, it is a horrible thing to lose a loved one." He had said those words many times before and both present knew so.

"I'm just glad I had the time with him that I did. What is important now is making sure that he nor anyone else will die in the battles to come."

"You have an incredible strong heart and a strong will to match." Sarutobi observed fondly.

"Thank you." Sakura responded stiffly, accepting the compliment she did not want from a person she hardly knew.

"We can continue this conversation later." He offered but she declined, no use spreading the pain over a longer period of time.

"No Hokage-sama, you have more questions for me." She tried to laugh a bit to dry up her tears.

"I do but please call me Sarutobi, Haruno-san."

"Likewise, just Sakura. However, around others it is right back to Hokage-sama."

"Understood. Now, what of your abilities? The Forth's jutsu returns you directly into your younger body. How is this to effect you?"

"Hai, all of my techniques require perfect chakra control. I have had this control since I was this age. Me reserves, speed and stamina along with my flexibility are all going to have to be improved. Luckily, the hardest part of medical jutsus is knowing what you are doing and experience which I have a surplus of. My reserves can be improved by a simple form of meditation that Shizune created. I should be able to do that rather then wait for them to develop naturally as I age. The rest gives me stuff to do with my genin team. I could be in worse shape." She concluded.

"Ah, Kakashi is approaching. I had a meeting with him scheduled for six this morning." He mentioned amused.

"Well it is ten, he seems to be right on time. Unfortunately, he probably has already sensed my chakra. I can't leave before he comes without looking suspicious." Sakura was bitter as she got her first taste of the decrease in power her younger body provided her with.

"Refer to me as Sarutobi-sensei. This might help Kakashi to take you seriously this time around." The Third said with a humorous wink. That was something that Sakura had never understood, the enjoyment late Hokages had always gained in playing with their underlings.

"Hokage-sama." The Jonin said with a brief incline of his head. His eyes however were on the pink haired girl, who unknown to him was consciously acting to make herself seem mildly uncomfortable.

"How rude of me, Sakura this is Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi this is Haruno Sakura. A soon to be academy graduate and aspiring genin." The Kage introduced them properly.

"I haven't graduated yet Sarutobi-sensei." Sakura said modestly sounding her twelve year old part. "Hatake-san it is a pleasure to meet you." Kakashi nodded slowly curious as to the titles and praise the occupants in the room were given. He was also curious to the Hokage's words when they both knew that she would be on his team if she passed the graduation exam. Also, they both knew he had never passed a team before.

"You are training under the Third?" He asked the girl casually.

"Only in medical ninjutsu. I want to become a medic nin. Although, to be honest I can wait to see what team I will get, I really want to be well rounded even if I'm mainly interested in medical jutsu. Tsunade-sama is my hero. I am going to be like her someday."

"It's refreshing for someone her age to take an interest in the medical field, ne Kakashi?" The Hokage asked with a strange twinkle in his eye, ah deception.

"Hai, not very many think to focus on a specialty. Rarer are those focusing on the art of healing." Kakashi answered awkwardly his customary slouch in place.

"You make me sound abnormal. Is it wrong to want to protect your comrades?" The girl asked with a false naivety.

"Not at all but few realize this until later, after watching death." Kakashi answered truthfully. Strangely not pulling out his orange book.

"Maybe your right, I'll try to change that in the future." She replied bordering on being sucked into the depth of her thoughts.

"An admirable goal." the Hokage pulled her back from her contemplation. "Kakashi, forgive me the reason you're here." The men exchanged a scroll. "Thank you. Are you prepared for your Genin team?"

"Your one of the new instructors?" Sakura questioned before Kakashi could respond to the Third. "Maybe we will be seeing each other soon then." She voiced with a smile.

"Maybe, but I have yet to ever pass a team." He warned.

"If you thought them ill prepared then there is nothing else to do. Forgive me sensei," she

directed towards the third. "But I must be going."

"Of course. I'll see you after you meet your team."

"Have a good day Sarutobi-sensei, Hatake-san."


	2. Road to Genin

Roller Coaster

Summary: Because she reached heights that were never her goals and when she was ready to take on the world alone she found their shadows to stand beside her. Because when she found her heart, she was prepared to let him go.

Chapter two: Road to Genin

Disclaimer: Only one of the story, I DO NOT own Naruto or anything of substantial value.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being back to square one was an odd experience for Sakura. The idea that she was in fact physically twelve hadn't really sunk in during her meeting with the Hokage. Upon leaving Sakura realized she would need a new training outfit to benefit her flexibility and speed training. However, she wasn't the same Kunoichi who had done countless high ranking missions. She is a twelve year old with no source of income.

"Mom, I'm home." The girl called entering what she still considered her old home.

"Hi Honey, you left early this morning." Her mother greeted, coming out of the kitchen. Her face betrayed her attempt to not show how much her daughter leaving at the early hour had actually worried her.

"Mom, can I ask you a favor?" The daughter asked, painfully trying to not to address her mothers concerns.

"Of course, honey."

"Well, I really want to take my new training seriously and I was thinking that I should probably buy some clothes that would benefit the areas I will be focusing on."

"That sounds reasonable. Your father and I were thinking about bringing you out after your test but I don't see the harm in going out a bit early. Just let me grab my purse." If Sakura weren't a kunoichi and therefore always aware of her actions she may have winced.

"Actually mum, I was hoping to fix things with Ino. This seems like a really good chance." Sakura explained.

"I'm proud of you," The odd breath of air her mother released told her that the woman had been hoping for this for a long time. "Let me just go get you some money. We can go weapon shopping together when you pass your test."

"Thank you." Sakura replied hugging her mother tightly. She had forgotten how much support her parents had always given her.

"What do you want Forehead?" The blonde spat as she watched her former best friend enter into her parent's shop.

"Look Ino-pig, this feud between us is stupid. I plan to take my training seriously, you can have Sasuke." The pink haired girls tone was very causal and almost caught her companion off guard.

"Giving up?" The blonde shot back looking for the trick.

"No, moving on. I'm going shopping for a training outfit. I'd love your opinion Pig."

"I'd say you'd need my help!" Her words were cruel but the linked arms of the newly reacquainted pair painted a different picture.

By the end of the day Sakura had her perfect outfit. The outfit was simple, much to Ino's dismay. However, Ino begrudgingly admitted that it did suit Sakura. The bottom is similar to the form fitting ANBU issued pants and they reach to just above her knees. Sakura had also gotten the same style boot shin guards she had at the age of sixteen. The top portion of her outfit is a forest green tee shirt. Re-enforced fingerless gloves protected her hands and twin holsters hugged the binding she wore on each leg. Her pink hair was put carelessly into a ponytail.

"Well Forehead, it is much better then that red dress."

"Gee, thanks, Pig. Whatever did I do without you? " Sakura remarked sarcastically but it fell on deaf ears as Ino went on about just how horrible Sakura's life had been without her shining presence.

"I'll see you later. It's getting late and I should get home." The elder of the two interrupted.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sakura arrived at the academy the next morning she was not surprised to see that Iruka-sensei and Sasuke Uchiha were the only ones present. This fit into the past Sakura knew all to well.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei." Sakura greeted seating herself in the chair which would have been occupied by the boy that would cause Naruto to lose his balance and by default the pair's first kisses.

"Morning Sakura. Nervous?"

"A little, but I'm okay."

"Good to hear." The entire interaction was a polite dialogue and neither thought less of the other participant.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino called bursting into the classroom. She was completely ignored by the object of her affection. Her best friend however, turned to her with a wide smile.

"Ino-pig you're here early." She commented facing backwards. Ino sat next to Sasuke at the table behind her and Sakura found Sasuke's nearly indeterminable facial expressions hilarious. At one time she was like the population of the leaf village that believed that the dark little boy was not privy to the feeling of emotions. However, to Sakura, a girl who spent a lot of her most defining years with the boy, he was an open book.

"Of course! I have to be with MY Sasuke-kun."

"Of course." Sakura mimicked her friend's tone with glee. "I wish you and YOUR Sasuke-kun the best." The boy who was at this point being ignored shot the pink-haired female a glare, which to his surprise she seemed immune to.

"I was thinking about what you said though." The blonde confessed with a new level of seriousness.

"Oh? And what part of my brilliance made you work that brain of yours?" Iruka watched the badgering fondly. He was glad that the two were back to being friends but curious as to the change in their behavior.

"About how this is it. It's the time to get serious because it's no longer tests and texts. You said that now it's about something more than us, about the village, our teammates. It's now about lives and responsibility. Your not the only one ready to get serious, Sakura."

Sakura smirked at the challenge. She had said something along those lines. Granted her speech had a considerably less amount of the work 'it'. The world was right again, the pair had something to compete over.

"That's crap."

"Why is that Sasuke?" Sakura wasn't angry because she knew that a lot of his anger had to do with being ignored.

"You can't just decide over night that you are going to be a great ninja from now on." He spat his words at the girls with disgust and Ino seemed to deflate into herself. Sakura took up the challenge with a smile.

"I agree, but you can work harder then ever before. Everyone has the power to change and I plan to utilize that ability. Up until now we have been considering all missions in terms of the rules but that's not going to help us in real missions; being a ninja is about more then rules."

"Already planning on breaking the rules. I think you will like the sensei we have lined up for you Sakura." Iruka interrupted the building tension.

"I don't doubt that." She whispered to herself as the rest of the class clambered in, all of the fangirls attacking Ino. Oh, she could definitely do without that part of being on team seven.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru complained, dropping into the seat next to Sakura.

"Really? I think its kinda funny." But Shikamaru was already asleep, a shame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Well, all of you here are now Genin." Iruka announced shooting a meaningful look at Naruto. Sakura smiled sadly. Iruka's death nearly killed Naruto. "And today you will be broken into three man squads and meeting with your jonin instructors." The turnout of the event was deja-vu. The same teams were assigned and everyone left in the same order.

And three hours later Naruto was still complaining. "We've been here for three hours!"

"Calm down, Naruto. Patience is a virtue." Sakura had no problem waiting. She had been trained to do so. Not to mention the familiarity of the whole situation made her feel happier then she had felt in a long time. Maybe the past would do her good.

"Well what are you doing Sakura-chan?" He asked bouncing over to his female teammate. Sakura didn't move from her perch on the table nor did she open her eyes.

"I am meditating. You might want to try it sometime."

"She's right, dobe, sit still."

"What did you say, teme!"

"I said sit still, dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Hey, why are you smiling Sakura?" Naruto asked having been distracted by her action.

"You two just reminded me of a few people I know. That's all." Her words held a fondness that captured both boys attention.

"Really? Who Sakura-chan?"

"Two really amazing ninjas." She replied with a broad smile.

"Awesome! Who? Who? Who?" She smiled wider with a secretive gleam in her eyes and Naruto pouted. "Your not going to tell us their names are you?"

"Nope." The room fell into silence, for a short while at least.

"Where is this person?!"

More effort then she expected was needed to keep herself from laughing as Naruto set up his famous eraser prank. Ten minutes later the eraser fell, right onto a head of silver, gravity deifying hair. "My first impression is I don't like any of you." The new comer spoke with a board tone.

"What!" The energetic one demanded pointing a finger at the man.

"Accept you." Kakashi amended when he spotted the pink haired one. Before any of the three decided to react Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Why does he like you Sakura-chan? Not that I think you shouldn't be liked- I like you Sakura-chan!" Naruto fumbled digging a hole. Sakura rolled her eyes and followed Kakashi's path to the roof without answering the question of her teammate.

"So, we are going to tell each other a bit about ourselves." Kakashi decided sitting on the metal rail that created the perimeter of the roof.

"Why don't you go first, sensei." Sakura offered innocently.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, my dreams... I have many hobbies, my dislikes..." The jonin concluded.

"Gah! We only found out his name!" Naruto complained.

"Seems that way." The Uchiha muttered failing to read Sakura's reaction from her body language. This did not sit when will him.

"Your next blondie." Kakashi said with a grin, satisfied with the reaction his speech received.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My dream is to be the next Hokage, believe it! My hobbies are training and eating ramen, I like ramen especially the stuff Iruka-sensi sometimes buys me and I like Sakura-chan! I dislike Sasuke-teme and the three minutes that it takes for ramen to cook!" Naruto's speech when delivered with flourish was a little bizarre and the boys on the team were ready to move on.

"Emo boy, your turn." Sauske glared at the address.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my dream is not a dream because I will make it reality, to revive my clan and kill a certain someone." Naruto gulped, an act that only Sakura appreciated. "I don't particularly dislike anything." He finished resting his chin on his folded hands.

"Right, Sakura."

"Hey, why does Sakura-chan get to be called by her actual name?"

"Because I actually think that she will make it in this profession." The jonin answered bluntly.

"My name is Haruno Sakura." She started to kill off any reply. "My dream is to be the best medical ninja I can be. To protect not only those closest to me but everyone else within and in alliance to leaf. My hobbies are about to change and therefore hold no significance. I like to train, research and work on strategy. I love the people who are closest to me. I dislike traitors, avengers, snakes and unnecessary death."

Owl eyes blinked in repetition before the awkward silence was broken, "Training tomorrow at five o'clock in the morning at grounds three. Don't eat or you'll throw up."

"He's weird." Was Naruto's conclusion when Kakashi was sufficiently out of sight. At least by Naruto standards, Kakashi happened to be sitting comfortably in a nearby tree.

"Hn."

"Hey Sakura-chan let's go get Ramen!"

"Sorry Naruto, I have a meeting to go to. How about the three of us go after training tomorrow? We're a team now, we're going to have to start acting like it."

"Hn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was walking in one of the back ways to the Hokage's office. Curiosity stopped her when she heard her new and former teachers talking.

"You know I don't pass Genin teams. Is that why you put her on my team?" Kakashi asked his superior pacing the length of the office.

"I fail to see you reasoning Kakashi-san." Sakura grinned in her hiding place detecting the amusement in the Hokage's voice.

"Everything that girl says proves she is mentally prepared to be a ninja, more then most ninja in this village. I've even heard from Iruka that she gave Sasuke a speech about how some things like teammates are more important then rules!" If Kakashi wasn't currently been channeling his frustration it would be really easy to see the underlying pout he copied off Pakkun.

"Again, I fail to see the actual issue here. I can assure you her placement on your team has to do with being with Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke needs to be with you and therefore you got the other two. However, she does seem to be your ideal student."

"Yes and that is the problem! The other two aren't ready!"

"What makes you so sure of that? Each of them have the makings of great ninjas and each of them need your help. Sasuke needs to know he can reach his goals having emotions, people and a life in Kohana. Naruto is going to need to be reigned in, he has had a tough life but he is ready, you need to guide him. Sakura is in a weird place right now, she needs you to bring her back and be her anchor. She is independent in her training and has been over looked enough by people who should have trained her in the past. She will be a big help concerning the boys but Sakura has had a difficult past she may never confine in you-"

"Careful there, sensei, wouldn't want to reveal all my secrets." Sakura joked walking out from a secret entrance. As a ninja the admittance of ease dropping brought no shame.

"I must say, I expected you to use the front door. How long have you been there?" The elderly man asked, surprised she escaped both of there notice.

"Not long." She evaded but turned to Kakashi all the same, "If you are worried about the boys ability I will step aside and let them prove their abilities."

"What do you mean?"

"When you test us I will help them but I will not press teamwork. I think they will display that themselves."

"And if they don't, you fail as well." He warned.

"I have faith in my team. You should start, we're going to be your team soon too."

XxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Hey, I hope everyone reading this has enjoyed the chapter. I'm kinda concerned that the low review count from the last chapter will bring in less readers. Therefore if anyone thinks that someone else out there would like this story will you just drop in a quick review? Please.

Anyways, like I said I have a lot of this written but it is not typed up or edited. Positive feed back may yield quicker updates. Hint hint.

Lastly, I would like to give a million thanks to Yuhi Sakura who did a wonderful job editing this chapter.


	3. Bell Test

Roller Coaster

Summary: Because she reached heights that were never her goals and when she was ready to take on the world alone she found their shadows to stand beside her. Because when she found her heart, she was prepared to let him go. Sakura centered Time travel fic

Chapter three: Bell Test

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

* * *

"Morning Sasuke." Sakura greeted seating herself in a meditative state at the base of the nearby tree.

"Hn." An hour passed unnoticed by Sakura as she concentrated on her chakra to slowly manipulate the boundaries of her chakra reserves. During her meditative state, Sasuke took the chance to study his new teammate, learning nothing in the process.

"Hi Sakura-Chan!" Naruto paused, "Sasuke-teme, why isn't she responding?" Naruto had taken to wildly motioning his hands in front of her face and loudly yelling in her ear. Much to Sasuke's chagrin this is how Naruto occupied his time during the three hours they waited for their sensei. Not once did Sakura respond to his goofy faces, loud noises or pleadings.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled with the same volume he had been utilizing in his attempts to 'save' Sakura.

"Well, you see on my way here a black dog almost crossed my path, but I wasn't sure if it was the same as a black cat and not wanting to take any chances I had to take the long way here."

"Liar!" The demon vessel countered with fierceness. Naruto had been late to class enough times to spot a made up excuse, thank you very much.

"What's up with her?" The Jounin asked only to push Naruto's attention onto another target.

"It's creepy Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-Chan is not responding at all! I don't know what she is doing! I think that she is hurt or something!" Naruto exclaimed slowly becoming hysterical.

"It's called meditation; I've told you this before Naruto." Sakura answered casually as she stood and brushed the grass off of her pants.

"Sakura-Chan," the girl grunted from the force and impact of the hug. "I thought you were gone forever!"

"Which called for the use of goofy faces?" The girl smiled as Naruto blanched. "So what is on the agenda today sensei?"

And so they were told of the two bells. Naruto flipped out when he realized he might not be a genin come tomorrow. The three divided and Sakura experienced déjà-vu.

As Sakura had promised Kakashi she didn't influence their actions. When Sauske was pulled underground she helped him out. When Naruto was caught by the leg in the tree she cut him down, twice. And when they were sitting, two of them eating, one tied to the stump, she let Sauske decided to feed Naruto. Sakura only carried out the act.

"You all pass." Kakashi announced intimidating the boys, gray clouds and all.

"Sakura-Chan let me walk you home!" Naruto requested loudly. After they passed the bell test they went for ramen, Sasuke had been invited but he had refused.

"No thanks Naruto. I have something to do before going home."

"You sure, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto didn't seem to like the idea of her walking anywhere alone. Then again he never really got over that in the past either.

"I'm positive, go home and rest. I will bet anything that Kakashi-sensei will have some intense training for us tomorrow, maybe even a mission." The pink haired women turned girl said with a wink.

"You're right Sakura-Chan! See you tomorrow; you'll be so impressed with my awesome ninja skills!" He turned heading home, but seemed to remember something and called back to her, "I'll be Hokage one day, believe it!"

"Yes, you will. I'll make sure of that." She whispered to herself, leaving in the opposite direction from blonde. The path was familiar to her, she had taken this route thousands of times. She reached her goal, the memorial stone. In her own time Sakura had come here to think, seek guidance, reminisce and to provide support to a man who used this place to mourn.

The area looked the same, but the memorial was predictably different. Hundreds of names were missing from the smooth surface. While this filled her with a foreign and distant feeling, she couldn't help but feel glad. Those people didn't need to die and now they might not.

'Strange that Kakashi isn't here.' Her inner commented. While the two personas really were completely different they both merged to have distinct yet similar personalities as they aged. Now they work as a team, Inner Sakura is literally the eyes in the back of her head. She can warn her outer counterpart of attacks from the back, which was only the beginning of the strange abilities they had created over time.

'Yes, he normally visits in the mornings. Something must be troubling him.'

'Perhaps a new student of his is a bit too much like him than he would care to admit. Was it really necessary to cause him such conflict?' Inner scolded.

'We need him to take us seriously. Besides, while my actions appear to be that of a twelve year old, my words and opinions are my own and some thoughts I will not mask.'

'Well then call him out.' Her inner goaded.

'If Kakashi is content watching from the trees then we'll let him be, if he wishes to talk he will approach, he always does.' And he did, nearly an hour later, stopping so that he was standing directly behind where she sat.

"You've been here a while." Kakashi stated.

"As have you, just over an hour sitting in those trees, my you are a strange man Sensei." She shot back, her words a sad attempt at humor.

"Mourning a name etched on the stone?" He asked not taking her bait.

"No, honoring the ones that will be." The seasoned ninja had difficulty deciphering her words.

"I would like to say that my words mean there is nothing we can do about past deaths and that the future deaths are the regrettable ones because those are the ones we can change. Those are the people we can save."

"But?"

"Then I might be a hypocrite." She muttered, not out of shame but contemplation.

'What do you mean?' Her inner searched for clarification, knowing completely that her words were personal. Good thing they were two halves of the same whole or her inner's curiosity would have caused problems by now.

'The names that will be etched I can prevent but to me those are past deaths.' She started.

"You have an odd view of life from someone so young."

"In time," she paused considering her words. "At some point," she stopped again. "Look, no one besides me will ever be able to fully comprehend some of the knowledge I possess and the life I have lived. But at some point the Hokage or I will ask something of you and in doing so will inform you of confidential matters. My logic will become more decipherable to you with time." Quickly her fingers brushed a smooth patch of stone, the space of a name and left the clearing.

Sakura didn't sleep that night, calling instead upon a unique ability. Inner Sakura didn't need to sleep, which helped seeing how inner Sakura was alert and ready to inform her dominate pair of danger when Sakura slept or meditated. Sometimes, however, on missions Sakura didn't have time to sleep so Inner Sakura would sleep for her. The process did not rest her physical body but rested her mind and made it medically acceptable to go without sleep for periods of time.

Instead, Sakura alternated between meditating and reminiscing of some of the fonder memories in her life.

(Flashback)

"I've received word from Sand. Orochimaru's men have retreated for the time being. Furthermore, there have been no sightings of intruders by our borders. This might be the calm before the storm but it would seem we have a chance to regroup which we need to do." A grown version of Sakura informed an older Kakashi. She sat herself next to him as she spoke. The view from on top the Hokage monument provided them with a beautiful view of Konoha, a perfect reminder of what they are fighting for.

"That's good news; Jiraiya should be back from Sand within the week then."

"I'll be glad to have him back." This was the first time that Jiraiya was permitted to leave since he had returned and willingly failed to claim his place as Hokage. A wind passed by reminding the pair that their village was in late fall. "Thanks." Sakura commented sarcastically as Kakashi put his vest over her shoulders. Jiraiya and Kakashi were both like that, they viewed her as a little sister and even as Hokage they babied her, both during missions and not. It was understood that it wasn't because they didn't think she was capable of taking care of herself, they all knew she was more the capable. The reason was they didn't want her to have to be capable. Just as it was understood that protecting her was a sign of love, all three knew Sakura liked the attention and care as much as the two men loved giving it, they were her boys and she was their girl.

"I have some big news." She blurted playing with the tips of her pink locks.

"Oh?" The ninja besides her asked with a raised eye brow.

"I wanted to tell you and Jiraiya together, but damn, I'm not that patient! Kakashi, I'm getting married." Sakura was beaming, engagement suited her.

"Well then, congratulations are in order, where would you like to eat? My treat!" She rolled her eyes he had confirmed what she guessed. Kakashi had already known about her engagement.

"Kakashi, it's always your treat. Between you, Jiraiya and Gaara-kun I hardly pay for anything, none of you let me." She said poking him in the chest as they got up to eat.

(End flashback)

There was nothing remarkable about that memory. Only one of a million she had shared with Kakashi but she liked the way this one felt. The safety, love and excitement her engagement caused.

'Sakura, time for training.' Inner called out like the perfect alarm clock.

'Thanks.' The dominate side replied taking her time to climb out of her memories.

"Morning boys."

"Morning." The female was a bit surprised by the Uchiha's response.

"Good morning Sakura-Chan!"

"Naruto, breathing is essential." Sakura gasped out.

"Huh?" The blonde asked confused and not releasing his hole on his female teammate, his Sakura-chan. Sasuke pulled Naruto back roughly.

"What's your problem teme?"

"She couldn't breathe dobe."

"Then why didn't she say so?" Naruto defended not believing his comrades claim.

"She did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No she didn't, right Sakura-Chan?" The girl in question was meditating.

"Hey Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked somewhat seriously about two hours later.

"What Naruto?" Sakura asked patiently. Naruto decided to contemplate Sakura's willingness to answer later and continued with his question.

"Why do you have a holster on both legs?" The question didn't surprise Sakura, although it should have. Naruto had been seriously thinking about something for the past quarter hour and apparently those some things rested on her legs.

"Because I've trained myself to be Ambidextrous."

"Impressive."

"Your late Kakashi-sensei! And what does Ambeditirous mean anyway?" Naruto asked pronouncing the word incorrectly.

"Ambidextrous," The sensei announced clearly, "means she can use both hands at equal strengths. Instead of being right handed or left handed she is both."

"But why would you want to be both?" Naruto asked still confused.

"Think about it Naruto, what are you going to do if you injure the arm you throw with in battle?"

"Oh. I get it! That's really cool Sakura-Chan!"

"Not really Naruto. I'd bet anything that Kakashi-sensei is ambidextrous as well."

"Correct, but it took me years to prefect when I was still in the academy." The information was offered up willingly, an occurrence that never would have happened the first time that she was a Genin. However, Sakura had a serious suspicion that he only offered up that piece of himself because he was curious about her, another odd occurrence.

"How long did it take you Sakura-Chan!" Naruto asked eagerly.

"A month." She answered honestly. "I had the Hokage disable my right arm so I only used my left for a month."

'Well, it isn't a lie.' Inner Sakura commented. 'A Hokage did disable our arm. It just wasn't the current one.'

'I just wish that they would quit staring at me like that.' As if he could read her pleas Kakashi ordered four laps around Konoha as a warm up. This was an easy feat even in her old body, current body. She really had trained with Gai a little too much before the green youth obsessed man had passed.

'You're on a verge of an idea there.' Inner teased.

'I know, I'll ask Sarutobi about acquiring weights after training.'

"Sakura!"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked stopping next to him.

"Your on your sixth lap."

"Oh, I must have zoned out. Where are the boys?"

"On their second lap." He replied with a raised eyebrow.

'Opps.'

'Ditto.' Inner squeaked.

"Zoning out can be dangerous in our line of work." The young Kakashi replied casually as he read his famous orange book. Being close to both Kakashi and Jiraiya Sakura had been forced to read the entire series. Imagine her surprise when she discovered a very complex plot that enthralled her and reminded her a lot of the soap operas that her mother liked to watch. Sakura found herself eager for new releases, simply put, she was hooked. On the days when the pair received their early release signed copies of each new volume; Kakashi and Sakura could be found on training ground nine reading. Unless something direly important came up, in which case someone would be sent out to get them. A pang of homesickness washed over her as she realized their traditions would never play out again. She would never have that rush or excitement she felt every time Jiraiya finished a new masterpiece and she would never have Kakashi's companionship as they both early devoured the text. At least not for over a decade and even then it was not going to be the same.

"You are zoning out again." Disapproval laced Kakashi's voice as he spoke. This time though he seemed to expect things from her. The ability to be a good ninja being one of these things.

"Memories can do that to you." The genin answered, he didn't need to know that Inner Sakura was alert and ready after his first passive reprimand. The situation was like when he was reading one of his books. To do so safely he harnesses the ability to trust his instincts. Sakura did a similar thing only her instincts have a mind of their own.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked uneasily, remembering the Hokage's earlier words.

"Maybe another time."

"The boys wont be back for another half hour." This was his way of letting her know they

had the time to talk.

"Don't worry, having a genin team will enhance your ability to talk about feelings." She sympathized.

The pair laughed, each surprised that their laughs weren't forced.

* * *

I would like to thank JiraiyasGirl for her help editing this chapter. Even through storm induced computer trouble! Thank you!


	4. Foolish Human

Roller Coaster

Summary: Because she reached heights that were never her goals and when she was ready to take on the world alone she found their shadows to stand beside her. Because when she found her heart, she was prepared to let him go. Sakura centered Time travel fic

A million thanks to JiraiyasGirl for all her hard work editing this. She is the best beta I could hope for.

Chapter Four: Foolish Human

* * *

"How was training Sakura?"

"It went well Sarutobi, although, I might as well give you a warning."

"Oh?" Sarutobi asked interested. Being cooped up in his office all day meant that he rarely got to hear anything particularly interesting these days.

"Yeah, if Kakashi questions you about my training you're going to have to pull a Tsunade, nod and smile."

"I'll be sure to do that." The old man smiled remembering the teenager he once taught and her ability to nod and smile her way out of difficult situations. "What did Kakashi have your team do during your training?" Ever since he had heard of Kakashi's initial failure he had made promises to both himself and Sakura to make sure that he didn't allow it to happen again. Sakura assured him that she could handle her Sensei this time around.

"Basic taijutsu, I think it's kinda depressing how slowly my body moves. I can see the attacks coming but my body can't always stop them. Oh, I'm sorry!" The pink haired teen apologized realizing her actions. She had been shamelessly browsing the titles of the scrolls located on the far wall.

"Don't be, help yourself to those. They are mostly ninjutsu scrolls." The elder offered kindly. She had no doubt read them already as he had no plans taking them away from the office in the case of his death.

"Thank you. Do you need any help with getting through the paperwork?" Any Kage would agree that no matter how much you worked to get through the mountains of forms, appeals, mission requests, reports, etc., the piles would never completely disappear.

"That is kind of you Sakura but is not necessary. Paperwork is no longer your burden to bare." His tone let out a humor that very few people noticed their Hokage possesses.

"Are you sure? I really don't mind. I've been doing paperwork long before I was Hokage. To be honest I think I would appreciate the familiarity of it. Besides, I have to make a lot of appetencies in your office." It was obvious that she wanted to do the paperwork and her offer was not out of politeness.

"Alright." Sarutobi submitted but, he had conditions. "But this will be going on your record as D ranked mission and you will be paid." There was no room for argument in the seasoned ninja's voice and Sakura did not mind the arrangement.

"Thanks." She replied taking a pile of basic paperwork.

* * *

"You're out here really early." Sakura commented when she found Sasuke at the bridge two hours before Kakashi told them to meet.

"Hn. So are you." He accused roughly.

"I was passing by." Sakura answered sitting down beside him.

"So pass by." He snapped.

"You look like you could use a friend right about now." And she knew that he did need a friend. Today was his mother's birthday. He was always even snappier and stand-offish on this date when she had known him before.

"We aren't friends."

"Maybe not, but sometimes just a person sitting beside you can help. I know it works for me."

"Hn." But he didn't push her away.

They sat for hours not saying a word to each other. Sasuke was surprised to see that Sakura made no attempt to meditate. After a while each was lost in their own thoughts. Even Naruto could feel the atmosphere and was toned down noise wise until he fell asleep waiting for Kakashi.

"Sorry I'm late, an old man needed help picking out a hat and who was I to refuse him?"

"Liar!" Sakura and Naruto called out together.

"So... today we will be focusing on aim." Sakura wanted to roll her eyes. Aim was definitely not an area she needed to focus on. She was glad however, having put last night's pay towards a pair of weights that were currently hidden in her boots.

* * *

"Sakura, do you spend all your free time here?" The Hokage asked studying the twelve year old girl who had taken to doing paperwork on his floor, even when he offered her a desk.

"Not all of my time." She denied without pausing in her work.

"Just most?" Sarutobi clarified. Only a week had passed and Sakura had wracked up more d-ranked missions, based on the system they set up, than many ninja would have in a career.

"To be honest I don't really know what to do with myself. Overnight I went from a married Hokage in full out war to a supposedly carefree twelve year old genin. Besides training and paperwork I don't know what to do with myself. Hanging out with Ino seems wrong, and I always feel like I should be doing something important, it's frustrating to know that all I can do right now is wait."

"It will take some getting used to but having that feeling is proof that you can now save all of the people you lost."

"Which I will, but selfishly I keep think they will never become the people I love." She voiced nearly slamming her pen onto the floor. There, she had confessed. The annoying guilt was now out in the open to be judged.

"Especially Gaara?" He confidently voiced not passing judgment, at least not vocally.

"Especially Gaara-kun." She agreed.

"All we can do now is prepare for what is to come."

"I think that I just thought of something I can and should do. Excuse me Sarutobi." Sakura said placing the file she had been reading on his desk.

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Sakura knew exactly what she wanted to do, but did not know if her plan would even work. So, she sat and thought staring seriously at the base of her idea.

"Is there a reason you are sitting in a playground at midnight staring at a sandbox as if it holds the answers to the world."

"Yes." She answered not turning to face her teacher. It was midnight, she had been sitting here for hours. She was here for a reason.

"Care to enlighten me?" The man asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really." Sakura hadn't moved. Kakashi sat next to her just reading his book. It only took an hour before a tear dripped down her face. The scene, her sitting, him reading, nothing being said; it all was just too familiar.

Kakashi didn't need to turn to know she was crying. He could smell the salt.

"For an okay ninja you sure cry a lot." He observed.

"Really now? I wasn't under the impression that I had made a habit out of crying in front of you." If this were the first time line she was twelve and Kakashi had said something to that caliber she probably would have been angry or pouted. However, this wasn't the first time line and she had come to adore Kakashi's strange way of talking, a mix of evasion and bluntness. The contradiction was one that only the copy nin himself could manage.

"Oh you don't, your eyes give you away though. When you are deep in thought you can tell you have shed your share." He answered casually and borderline poetic.

"My sensei once told me that tears weren't bad at all. As a ninja it's not the absence of emotions that is important only that we can process and move on from things quickly. If tears can do that than they are only another tool."

"The Hokage?" When wise, it did not sound like Iruka.

"Yes, the Hokage." She responded, remembering a very different person than the man beside her was thinking of.

Another fifteen minutes of silence past before, "What brought on the waterworks?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. 'One god damn silent tear and we are suddenly a cry baby.' Inner ranted but she knew that Kakashi was just trying to show he cared.

"I don't know what you mean by waterworks, Kakashi-sensei."

"But..."

"No but."

"So, you won't tell me how the sandbox holds the answers you seek?" He spoke seriously, "and you won't tell me why you are crying. Dear Sakura, I do believe that you don't trust me."

"To be honest I really don't trust most people for reasons you won't understand for a while. I know that I can trust you by those same reasons, but I don't want to tell you, not yet."

Another fifteen minutes.

"You do know it is one in the morning."

"Yup."

"Your still staring at the sand."

"Yup."

"Why?"

"..."

Another ten minutes.

"Why are you here anyway?" Sakura inquired.

"Needed somewhere to read my book."

"So you came to a dark park?"

"Yup."

"Makes sense."

A lot later.

"The sun is rising."

"Really Kakashi-sensei? Is that the mysterious light source?"

"Yup." Sakura laughed. Still sitting staring at the sand.

"What time is training today?"

"Seven o'clock." Kakashi answered standing to leave.

"I have something I need to do fist. What time will training really start?"

She was examined, scrutinized and apparently passed because Kakashi sighed and looked physically in pain as he replied, "I heard a rumor that a priest may need help with an exorcism around noon."

"Thanks."

Kakashi didn't leave for another hour, he pretended to watching from the bushes but when Sakura pulled out a jar from seemingly thin air and used a jutsu to reach her new location. The destination was an unknown clearing. To her knowledge no one had ever known of the location before Jiraiya and she had found it, which was a strange occurrence, seeing how it was encased and hidden by waterfalls, cliffs, and large accumulations of rocks.

'Are you ready for this?' Inner asked surprisingly sedate.

'No.'

'Well, that sucks because it need to be done!' Now the stupid voice was cheerful. Her inner self really needed to work on her pep talks.

'Fine, let's do this then.'

Carefully she arranged herself in the ground and poured the sand she had brought with her into a neat pile about a foot away from her person.

"To be honest I don't know that this is going to work." She spoke clearly. "My understanding is that all sand is connected to the one tailed Shukaku." Had Sakura not been a ninja the women would have been convinced that her eyes would have missed the sands response. The sand had pulsed and physically twitched. "I would like to request an audience with the demon Shukaku." She continued now sure that the sand was in fact a method of communication with the sand demon.

Seven minutes passed before an angry evil laced voice boomed the response she had expected. "HUMAN, HOW DARE YOU CALL FOR MY PRESENCE! I SHOULD SEND MY SAND DOWN YOUR THROAT AND CRUSH YOUR ORGANS!"

"I apologize for disturbing you." The Kunoichi responded honestly as she nodded deeply to the hovering mass of sand.

"You are either a brave or foolish human!" The voice growled. "The only reason my sand is not soaked in your blood is because your scent. You are a demons mate and that is something not even I will disrespect. But that does not ensure your safety, so speak fast human."

Sakura understood what Shukaku was saying. It was a sacred understanding among demons that their mates would be safe from other demons wraiths. However, Sakura did not expect to be considered a demons mate in this time. She assumed only the sand demon could tell because Naruto hadn't said anything about her scent. Or maybe that was why Naruto had seemed more protective of her then ever.

"My name is Haruno Sakura." For a brief moment she was glad that she had never changed her last name. Things could have gotten even more confusing. "I am a time traveler."

"Who's mate are you girl?" He demanded impatiently.

"In my time I am proudly the wife of Sabaku no Gaara."

"Tell me your story." Shukaku ordered less harshly barely, but just.

"Well, I'm going to explain my time line from the upcoming chunnin exams that I will assume you know about." Not hearing a contradiction she continued, "The Sand had been tricked into forming an alliance against the leaf by the snake Sannin." And she told him everything. From the battle between Naruto and Gaara to the demons extraction to the final battle.

"This is why I hate humans." He growled. "What is your hidden agenda in telling me this?"

"I don't really have an answer to that. From what I understand from Gaara-kun is that before the extraction you had reached some sort of common ground. The pair of you were great. Now that the alternative is known, I'm hoping that we can find a way to change the outcome to both of our mutual satisfaction." The women answered with sincerity.

"It would be wise not to lie to me, you mated with the kid after my extraction, I owe you nothing!" The demon snarled making his loyalties and obligations perfectly clear. "Unfortunately, I see no way that we will not be in contact a lot in the future. I offer you my protection, do not abuse it women!"

"I understand. Thank you."

"Wear sand, I believe women take to the tradition of useless ornament, I will be in touch."

"Of course." Sakura replied understanding the demons description of a necklace. "I trust that you won't inform Gaara?"

"Aren't you supposed to be loyal to the boy?" Shukaku asked dangerously.

"I am. That's why he never needs to know." She answered barely realizing the silent tear rolling down her cheeks. Maybe her tear ducks were different at twelve, Kakashi was right; she had been crying a lot.

The demon did understand, she would give up her happiness for his, foolish Human.


	5. Friends and Family

Roller Coaster

Summary: Because she reached heights that were never her goals and when she was ready to take on the world alone she found their shadows to stand beside her. Because when she found her heart, she was prepared to let him go. Sakura centered Time travel fic

Again we all give thanks to JiraiyasGirl for taking out all of my horrible spelling mistakes!

Chapter Five (Part One): Family and Friends

* * *

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura greeted walking up beside him. She was heading over to the Hokage's building to look into her summoning abilities.

"Sakura" He nodded in greeting.

"What are you up to?" Sakura asked lazily playing with a senbon needle between her fingers.

"None of your business." He snapped irritably.

"I disagree." The female stated simply. "Apparently our paths are similar and because of this I am being glared at." The Pink ninja explained gesturing to the glaring fan girls. "I think I deserve to know why I am on the receiving end of such ill intent."

"I'm looking for Kakashi-sensei." He admitted watching the fan girls discreetly and with borderline hatred in his eyes.

"Extra training?" She asked ignoring his foul mood.

"Hn."

"Well, you would be better off looking for Naruto to spar with then." The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "Kakashi-sensei is on a mission, that's why we have the day off." She clarified.

"How did you know?"

"The Hokage told me. Speaking of which I should get going, if you see Naruto tell him I say 'hi'." Sakura replied happily.

* * *

Sakura and the Hokage had discussed what they would need to do about Sakura's summoning abilities. Similar to how the tailed beasts would be able to sense Sakura's connection to one of their own; the Slugs would be aware of a connection with the girl. In all likelihood Sakura would still be able to summon slugs because she had technically already signed the contract. However, she technically hadn't signed a contract yet which opened up some new possibilities.

Summoning contracts have been around for longer then most people remember and the complete understanding of how the participants are bound has long since been lost. For example, shinobi don't know why it is possible to sign onto multiple partial contracts but only one full contract or even a full contract and partial contracts. However, the pair that now stood in the Hokage's office were hoping they had found a way around that particular restriction.

The first step they needed to take was for Sakura to see if their idea even had merit by trying to summon a slug representative. If that were possible, they would try to negotiate a way for Sakura to continue to summon their kind without a formal contract, leaving her open to sign another full contract. If this worked, Sarutobi would happily let her sign the contract that he was intrusted to guard.

Their theory had been proven correct and by the end of the day Sakura had spoken to a slug representative. The slugs had agreed to let Sakura summon them without a contract. With the terms that she sign on to the frog contract instead of signing the third's scroll. Like all races, bad blood existed between certain sets of summons and the Slugs would not even consider her signing on with Sarutobi's contract because it would mean that they would have to fight beside eachother. By the sounds of things Sakura would assume Enma would have a similar reaction if asked. Signing onto the frog contract would not be a bad idea and would open up new battle strategies for the leaf village. The only downside was that she would have to wait a while, at least until after Naruto signed the contract himself. A restriction that the female would readily accept. Had the Slugs not agreed to her request than she would have had no choice then to sign onto the Third's contract and forever lose her partnership with the slugs. Having as many summons as possible during the Chunin exams was to important and Sakura would not have been able to wait until she met up with Tsunade. Sakura agreed with all their terms with relief, knowing that Jiraiya would let her sign the contact in a heartbeat. Even if he wasn't her Jiraiya yet.

"Are you getting ready to leave Sakura?"

"Yeah, soon at least." She answered putting away the last of the files she had been working on.

A knock of the door halted her actions. "Come in." The Hokage called out to the visitor.

"Mission report, Hokage-Sama."

"Good, how did it go? No problems I hope."

"None, just a simple escort. Plain, simple, no trouble."

"Well that's good." Sakura said announcing her presence to a surprised Kakashi. "I'll run over to the accounting department and get you your payment while you two finish." She offered.

"Thanks." Her sensei responded unwillingly betraying his confusion.

Once the Genin left Kakashi turned to the Hokage, "She spends a lot of time here doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does. I love having her here, and she is a big help, but I really think she is using her time here to hide."

"Is she in some type of trouble?" the Jounin asked with a raised eyebrow and mild concern.

"Of course not." Sakura answered entering casually, "That was the Hokage trying to be meddlesome; it really doesn't suit you Hokage-Sensei."

"Right," Kakashi said slowly, observing the Hokage's disappointment and Sakura's silent irritation. "Sakura, we'll meet at training ground eight tomorrow for a D-ranked mission."

* * *

"Hi Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called from where he stood.

"Hello Naruto." She responded making her way over to the blonde.

"It feels like forever since I last saw you!" Naruto complained latching on to her in a big hug.

His female teammate laughed at his antics, "I saw you the day before last."

"I know, but I like to see you every day!" Naruto blushed.

"Look Naruto," Sakura sighed. "Sit." The blonde happily complied and Sakura mimicked the fox containers actions less enthusiastically.

"What's up Sakura-Chan?"

"Naruto, I know that you have this crush on me and while that's very sweet of you I don't see you like that." Naruto looked defeated; it was not a look meant for him. "You have to understand that your one of the best friends I've ever had. I'd never want anything to change that."

"Do you mean that?" The fox like boy asked not meeting his companions eyes.

"I do mean that you're one of the most important people in my life. To be honest, I think you are just confused, I think you love me in the way that I love you. I love you like the brother I never had."

"So you mean what you said." Naruto asked hopeful eyes meeting hers. "Am I really your best friend?"

"Of course."

"And you view me as a brother."

"Your family Naruto, we're stuck with each other through thick and thin." She confirmed.

"Family." The boy muttered slowly tasting the word before latching onto Sakura. She could understand why it meant so much to Naruto to be considered part of a family. As for Sakura she hugged him back with just as much force just glad to have Naruto back.

"What the hell?"

"Hey Sasuke." She greeted not breaking the hug with Naruto, even though they were sprawled on the ground.

"Why are you and the dobe like that?" The Uchiha spat.

"What, jealous Teme?"

'That could be bad.' Inner voiced.

'Damn, that was not in the plan.'

'We are simply reading too much into that.'

'Right, we've just been hanging around Naruto too much.' Sakura confirmed to herself.

"Of course not Dobe what would I be jealous of?"

"I'm not a dobe, Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Enough!" The Kounoichi yelled getting up from where Naruto had left her on the ground to bicker at the third teammate.

"Well said Sakura."

"Thanks Sensei, but it wouldn't have to be said at all if you hadn't been late!"

"Why were you late?" Naruto accused.

"Well you see my neighbor went on a mission and asked me to take care of his plants. Of course I went to his apartment first thing this morning when I was on my way to meet with you guys, and when I got there they were all missing. But then-"

"Enough, can we just get on with it?" Naruto pleaded as if his Sensei's excuse were making his ears bleed.

"The mission? Sure, Team seven has been hired to track down the target, Tora."

"Damn, not again!" Naruto growled. Sakura on the other hand had a completely different reaction. She sat down on the grass and gave Kakashi her undivided attention.

"Ah, Sakura what are you doing?"

"Shh Naruto, I want to hear Sensei's story. Please Kakashi-Sensei; we want to know every detail." Sasuke smirked and sat down next to his female teammate as Kakashi continued his monologue.

* * *

"That has got to be the worse cat to ever been brought into creation." Sakura complained laying back onto the grass of training ground eight. The team had only been able to put off the mission they had been assigned for only so long.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically admiring his now scratch free hands. With his luck it was a good thing Sakura-Chan was a medic."I swear that cat is out to get me!"

"The cat is out to take over the the world!" Sakura complained dramatically as she remembered how the cat had reached an unnaturally old age before being killed off by a very pissed off Anko.

Kakashi ignored his team's conversation, opting to read his book several yards away. And he was getting to a good part!

"Hn."

"Let's go get ramen!"

"Fine." The pink haired medic replied as if the action of getting up was the hardest thing in the world to accomplish.

"You're actually going with him?"

"Of course she is Teme! Sakura's like my sister!" The blonde announced proudly, throwing his arm around her shoulders. Sakura smiled warmly at the gesture and how much it reminded her of the older Naruto. She slid her arm around his waist to reciprocate the gesture.

"Kakashi," The voice of Genma interrupted the ongoing conversation, "the Hokage wishes to speak with you and Haruno Sakura."

Everyone on team seven was confused and Genma just didn't care enough to give the matter another thought.

"Now." Genma clarified.

"Alright, come on Kakashi-Sensei, you're coming with me. I am not waiting three hours for you to decide to show up." Sakura said irritably, ramen had started to sound good.

"You wanted to see us Hokage-Sama." Sakura stated when the pair reached the office.

"Sit, both of you." The old man demanded sternly. This voice had been used for many purposes over the years, one of the most notable being to get Naruto to do as he was told when he was little. The pair that had been called in cast discreet glances at each other trying to gage the others reaction. "Now Sakura, you know that I have enjoyed working with you, but it is time Kakashi is filled in. No protesting." He halted her words, "we both know with Naruto as your teammate you will be heading out for c-ranked missions soon."

"This is uncalled for." Sakura attempted to intervene.

"But it is an order, I'm becoming concerned."

"We agreed to make decisions like these as equals; Sarutobi, you are crossing the line."

"Respect Sakura!" Kakashi snapped. He would have expected such blatant disrespect from Naruto but not from Sakura.

"Well, sorry Kakashi-Sensei, but I am ratter angry at Sarutobi here."

"Be that as it may, Kakashi is going to be informed with or without your consent."

"Does anyone want to fill me in?" The Jounin asked sounding nonchalant but it was clear that whatever was going on had peaked his interest.

"No. But, I don't really get to make that decision for myself, now do I?" Sakura spat. "Let's go, if I have to tell you I will in private."

Without saying a word to her team leader Sakura sat herself atop the Hokage's monument and watched the village below. Ideally realizing that Kakashi was reading besides her.

"The Hokage wants me to tell you that I am twenty-four, a Hokage, and married." She finally blurted after a long silence.


	6. The Explanation

Roller Coaster

Summary: Because she reached heights that were never her goals and when she was ready to take on the world alone she found their shadows to stand beside her. Because when she found her heart, she was prepared to let him go. Sakura centered Time travel fic

Multiple thanks to JiraiyasGirl for taking the time to rid this story of all my horrible spelling mistakes! And a belated happy birthday to her as well!

Chapter Five (Part two): The Explanation

* * *

Left off on a bit of a cliffhanger so let's dive right it:

"The Hokage wants me to tell you that I am twenty-four, a Hokage, and married." She finally blurted after a long silence.

"And I'm always on time." Only Kakashi could make a sarcastic tone sound serious.

"What I just said is true and it's kinda hard to believe, but that is the good news. I'll explain everything, but first you have to understand that I wasn't angry about the idea of telling you. I was angry, am angry, at the idea of being forced to tell you."

"I'm guessing this has something to do with you speech at the Memorial Stone." Kakashi responded, still reading.

"Yeah, I've seen hundreds of lives lost displayed on that stone. I was honoring the nameless and mourning the friends."

"Ah." He nodded from behind the paper barrier.

"I know that you're disappointed in me, the situation, and the way that I handled this. The only thing I can think to say is that you had passed us when I was first placed on your team."

"All of the rants you went on were just manipulation then; manipulation that you set up so you could use me when you needed me." Like a true ninja, no emotion leaked into his voice.

"Of course not, I may be okay with pretending to have the shinobi skills of a twelve year old Genin, but I am very opinionated and I am not prepared to change my words. Besides, if I wanted to manipulate you, you would be manipulated a lot easier than that. I do admit that I put thought into the impression you would have of me, but that was for personal reasons."

"Oh?"

"You are, were, Hatake Kakashi was, is." Sakura made some frustrated noise as she stumbled over the words which would compile together to present her explanation.

"Go with the present tense." Kakashi offered. Sakura mouthed a 'thank you' at the olive branch.

"You are one of the most important people in my life; among the people I have considered family, but more than that you were the closest person to me ever. You're opinion matters to me so much." She continued with a purely sincere voice.

"I highly doubt this is what the Hokage wanted you to tell me." The Genin instructor told her sounding completely detached emotionally. Sakura was almost grateful for that, otherwise his words may have sounded harsh.

"Correct, when I first approached the Hokage we decided that the only people we would tell the situation to would be Tsunade, Jiraiya and you." She forced her voice to sound as his did in hopes that it would limit the crushing words that he might shoot at her.

"You know Tsunade-Sama and Jiraiya?"

"I knew them very well." With an impatient gesture he motioned for her to continue. "In my time I was obsessed with Sasuke. Academically I was the perfect ninja, but practically I was horrible. I did not take training seriously. The only time you acknowledged me as a Genin had been when I got the tree walking exercise on my first try." She didn't sound accusing, what she was telling him was simply fact and ancient history that he didn't even share.

"I wasn't a very good sensei then; I should have trained you in medical jutsu and genjutsu."

"You say that now because I told you I want to be a medic-nin. I don't blame you." She said shaking her head. "If you can believe it Sasuke was even more distant than he is now and Naruto was even more rambunctious. Between the two of them any sensei would have their hands full." Sakura continued to tell Kakashi everything that happened during their mission in wave country and everything up until the fifth Hokage died. "Before the Hokage died you and I rarely crossed paths for more than a little while and at long intervals. You were off on dangerous missions and I was already running the hospital. You know that the Hokage was my sensei but to be completely honest she was more of a mother figure to me. Losing her, especially so soon after Naruto, crushed me. You were there to put me back together. The Elders had chosen to put Jiraiya in charge but he was leading forces at the time. I was voted to stand in the Hokage's place until he could come back. Even though I had surpassed the Hokage you were ordered by the Elders to remain within the borders. They claimed that it was to have strength within the village, but a big part of it was for you to protect me both emotionally and physically. Without the Hokage and Shizune I was not only acting Hokage but the only medic ready for war casualties. The Elders had decided that I was irreplaceable and to important to the village to lose. In order to tone down the political crap that will hopefully never happen, you and I grew really close. Also Sand and Leaf continued to have the strongest alliance proven by their Kazekage and myself working together on war efforts. By the time Jiraiya was back in Konoha, the Elders had decided that they wanted me to continue on as Hokage. Personally I wanted Jiraiya to take over, I'm not Naruto, and I didn't want or deserve to be Hokage. Jiraiya, unfortunately, was of a similar mind set and he sided with the Elders. Jiraiya was given the same order as you. Neither of you really minded with the constant attacks you both got plenty of action on the battle field and the three of us really were a force to be reckoned with." She admitted fondly. Just for that moment she allowed herself to be lost in those fond memories. "Gaara and I got closer," Sakura continued, "and after asking for both yours and Jiraiya's blessing, he asked me to marry him." Sakura was crying, "You walked me down the aisle and Jiraiya gave a toast forbidding Gaara-kun from doing anything he would do." She had to stop to compose herself and for the life of her could not remember the last time she felt this emotionally weak.

"The union gave the village a lot of hope." She continued. "For all appearances we were regaining the power level that we had not been at since before the Third was killed by Orochimaru. However, the four of us were worried and were researching our back up plan. When things went south during the final battle we used it and well…here I am." Sakura was still crying but had taken to playing with the sand she held in a vial around her neck.

Again the pair sat thinking. Kakashi was unaware that they were resurrecting a very common tradition of Sakura's past.


	7. She Needs You as a Friend

Roller Coaster

Summary: Because she reached heights that were never her goals and when she was ready to take on the world alone she found their shadows to stand beside her. Because when she found her heart, she was prepared to let him go. Sakura centered Time travel fic.

Chapter Five (Part three): Needs you as a friend

Side note: Writing in the file/letter are in italics, the normal script is Kakashi's comments/thoughts on what is written.

* * *

"Why were you so persistent in me getting closer to Sakura?" Kakashi asked the Third as he paced before the Hokage's desk. Everything that the girl had told him had become a jumbled mess of thoughts that were resisting the inevitable process of being comprehendible.

"Because she needs you as a sensei but even more so as a friend. I'm worried about her, she lost everyone that she loved before and by getting here." Sarutobi explained before handing a file to Kakashi, the elder man's hand shook slightly from age. "You should look at that. The file is Sakura's general file, her team and mission files are in my possession. They came the day after she arrived."

Kakashi took the file home with him, unsure of how he felt about the very common looking manila folder. As always his apartment was bare. His entrance from the hallway brought him into an open area that had a couch, chair, coffee table, and a lamp. On the one window sill there was two pictures. The picture of his genin team rested behind the glass of a frame he scarcely remembered buying. The second picture was taken only recently and rested against the window in an attempt to keep the picture from falling over. Maybe he would buy a frame eventually but that thought was unimportant. Kakashi studied the picture carefully, he never would have suspected that her secret was as grand as it is. Was she really that good at acting?

Kakashi stopped his scrutiny of the picture out of nothing but curiosity of the file in his possession. Slouching into the high backed cushioned chair, he turned the light on and began to read.

_**Name: **__Haruno Sakura_

_**Gender: **__Female_

_**Date of Birth: **__March 28__th_

_**Hair color: **__Pink _

_**Eye color: **__Green_

_**Blood Type: **__O_

_**Home Village: **__Leaf_

_**Current address: **__Hokage's building_

_**Family: **__Deceased (I'm as good as family and so is Naruto! -Tsunade.) _Kakashi chuckled at the women's fierce script. From what he remembered of his brief meetings with Lady Tsunade, her handwriting matched her character.

_**Genin Team: **__Team seven- Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sauske (Later replace by Sai), Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi ( Yamato serves as a replacement at times.)_

_**Rank Elevation**__:_

_-Genin: 12 _

_-Apprentice of 5__th__ Hokage_

_-Chunin: 13_

_-Jonin: 16_

_-ANBU (Medic): 17_

_-Head medic at hospital (replacing Tsunade): 17_

_-Acting Hokage: 20_

_-Hokage: 21_

_**Missions: **__Stopped active duty at 19_

_-D Rank: 23_

_-C Rank: 38_

_-B Rank: 42_

_-A Rank: 104_

_-S Rank: 31_

_**Instructors: **_

_-Academy: Unmino Iruka_

_-Genin: Hatake Kakashi _

_-Apprenticeship: Tsunade the fifth Hokage _

_-Additional training: Like hell I am listing all them names. The girl is a sweetheart with a punch, if a person trains, she has trained with them. Moving on. (Tsunade) _He had to wonder if the Hokage's made comments on everyone's files. This could not be normal.

_**Summoning contract**__: Slugs_

_-__**Minor contract: **__Dogs _Kakashi couldn't remember if she had mentioned that she has sighed on his contract. Had she and this just proved he was getting old.

_**Distinctive abilities**__: Summoning, Chakra enhanced strength (Mini Tsunade -Jiraiya.), Numerous high ranking classified medical jutsus, (many self created. The girl surpassed me at 18! -Tsunade.), Shadow clones, __Rasengan__, Chidori, Multiple of the forth's sealing jutsus, creation rebirth (her diamond is on her left palm -Tsunade.), and much more!_

_**Bloodline: **__None. However, Sakura's chakra had created an alter ego taking on all the emotions she suppressed. As she grew Sakura adapted this alter ego into a fighting weapon. I do not know the extent of the abilities but they range from 'inner Sakura' on guard when Sakura is sleeping to the pair have separate chakra sources. We also have reason to believe that this might be the key to defeating the final stage of the Sharingan. This might be the beginning of a bloodline. (-Tsunade and Jiraiya)_

_Note- _Was written in Jiraiya's writing,_ Her file has not be updated since she became Hokage. Good luck past selves._

He didn't have any comments, vocal or otherwise, for the last two paragraphs. Well, maybe something along the lines of, 'damn'. But the surprises kept coming and behind the general issued file there was a letter. A letter apparently written by his own hand,

_If everything goes as planned then this letter is being read by the Third Hokage. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I can tell you that the girl who just arrived is who she says she is. Sakura doesn't know about the file or the letters and it would be prudent not to tell her. It is important that this letter gets to my current self. The other two letters that come after this one are for yourself and the current Jiraiya. _

_If your reading this then the Hokage somehow has tricked Sakura into telling you what is going on. I don't envy the man, Sakura is about to make his life hell. The point is, I know that Sakura will hide her past for as long as possible. In her mind this is her way of not making you deal with your future. _

_What's important is Sakura wont allow certain events to occur. Events she may or may not have told you about. I don't mean in anyway that she is untrustworthy. I am secure in out decision to entrust all of our lives to her. However, Sakura is very good at not telling the whole truth if she things that it will protect the other party. Therefore, these letters were written. One of the main things that she is meant to stop is Sauske's defection from the village. Sauske runs off and joins up with Orochimaru after I had spent my time favoring Sauske over your other two students. It is a big hit to all of the team, more than I think you will realize for a long time. I suspect that Sakura is already working her magic. By now Sauske is probably being more social then he ever had been with us. Naruto will finally realize what having a family is like and she is making you question everything you ever thought before._

_On the matter of Sauske, I recommend continuing to teach him. He needs to know he can find the power to beat Itachi within the village. By what you know from Sakura you are most likely convinced that you shouldn't teach him your Chidori. You should, be comforted knowing that Jiraiya, Sakura and I created a fairly simply jutsu that nullifies the effects of the Chidori. Sakura can teach you and Naruto if worse comes to worse. _

_As for Naruto, believe in him. I remember when I met him, he did that stupid eraser stunt. I allowed myself to be hit because I did not want a genin team. What I didn't realize at the time is that their first impression of me and my first impression of them stuck with us. I never gave Naruto the credit he deserved. After each idiotic stunt that proved what a great ninja he would become I never gave him the credit he earned. Naruto should have been Hokage and I know that Sakura will make that happen. Don't worry too much about Naruto, even after what you have been told. Jiraiya does a good job with him. Just teach him what you can, focus on chakra control and restraint before you hand him over. But always be there for him as a friend and as his family._

_I'm sure one thing Sakura would have never told you is that you are dead. The jutsu that we used to send her back needed her and Jiraiya to perform. The plan is, if things start looking like we are going to lose I will take our strongest summons and take down as many of our opponents as I can. Jiraiya and I made a kamikaze jutsu for me to use. I don't know if Sakura will know about it by the time she leaves but I really hope not. I think that it just might destroy her, especially because their jutsu is at the cost of Jiraiya's life, a fact she is aware of._

_Out of all three of them, my failure as a teacher is with Sakura. She will never admit that I failed her but I did, so many times. I knew from the first real mission we had that she had chakra control, perfect chakra control. Sakura had gotten the tree walking exercise on her first try, a feat that no one in Kohana had ever accomplished. Having Naruto and Sauske on my first, well only, genin team confused me. It wasn't until later that I realized that things I had considered Sakura lacking had been the things I was supposed to have taught her. She hadn't been lacking in anything, Sakura was able to do everything a academy graduate was supposed to know how to do. But, I had Naruto with his endless chakra reserves and Sauske with his blood limit and obsessively improved skills. She paled in comparison. Once Tsunade-Sama took Sakura under her wing the whole village watched as she excelled through her medical training. I grew increasingly ashamed. All Sakura had needed was the guidance I had never given her. Often I would wonder if things would have been different, if I had told her that the record for tree climbing had been by Uchiha Itachi on the second try, would she have believed in herself? At the time I hadn't wanted her to develop a big ego but I think it would have been just what she needed to flourish. _

_All three of them surpassed their respected teachers. Had they done so as a team I think that they would have been labeled as the new Sannin, not that it was a thing that mattered to any of them. When I respect each of them and Kami knows I see them all as family I think Sakura would have been the only one to deserve that title. Naruto deserved the title Hokage but not a title claiming her was better then Jiraiya. The Sannin all gained their power on their own merit and that was not the case with the boys. Naruto had the aid of his nine-tailed fox chakra and Sauske had the enhancement of the cursed seal. Only Sakura reached that level by her own strength and I am so proud of her._

_I guess I am getting a but sentimental. One way or another I am going to die and I guess the only reason I am writing this is as a will of sorts. I am about to ask a lot of you but seeing as you are myself I know you wont mind. Well, you wont mind once you think on the matter and comprehend everything fully. _

_Right now you are sitting in that cushioned brown chair. The silver self standing lamp is right over your shoulder and the actual file is sitting on the table as you recline and read this message. I don't know why it is important for me to tell you this. I think that it might just be to establish the fact that we still think the same. Maybe because I know that this letter is so out of character that I might not have believed it myself. Death is funny, I never thought so before. Death had always been something that was going to happen someday when I got sloppy or when my Kage told me it was time to pay the price for my village. I never knew when I was going to die which made it okay. I have never feared death but knowing exactly when it is going to happen makes things a bit different. Hence this letter. Well, yeah, onto what I was saying._

_Sakura is about to take the world on single handedly. She probably has a mental list that is looking something like this:_

_- Get Sauske to be less emo._

_- Let Naruto know that he has family. _

_-Talk with summons._

_- Don't let Kakashi overuse his Sharingan._

_-Save Haku for Naruto._

_-Don't let Sauske get the curse mark._

_-Bring down Kabuto._

_-Save the Third._

_-Get through to Gaara. _

_-Prevent the attack during the Chunin exams._

_And that is only in the next few months. Sakura is going to need help and more importantly someone who loves her and knows what she is more then a twelve year old who thinks she has the weight of the world on her shoulders. She needs you. _

_Remember all those times that you wondered what it would be like if Obito had survived. All of those images of having a best friend, something more than a rival. Sakura fills that role to an extent you wont comprehend until she opens up completely to you. She is the little sister I never had and she matters more to me then anything in the world. _

_She really doesn't need you for training. To be honest you can't even perform half of the jutsus she uses. Most of the stuff Tsunade-sama taught her needs perfect chakra control. What's sort of amusing is the numerous jutsus she created all need perfect control, even when it didn't need to be necessary. She just wanted to make sure that the Sharingan couldn't copy her attacks because she knew one way or another she would end up toe to toe with a Sharingan user. No, she doesn't need training because all she is going to have to do is increase her reserves by meditation and her speed by practice. Sakura is just going to need you to sit next to her when she thinks. You are going to have to make sure she remembers to eat and actually goes home at night. Don't worry about the amount of sleep she gets, she deals with that by her creepy Inner Sakura abilities. Just be there for her._

_Sakura lost everyone, more so than you did. She lost her family and friends like you but she also lost her husband, the village she swore to protect, along with everything she has ever known. Sakura probably feels like she left her comrades. To her that abandonment is just as serious a offence as you believe it to be. I need to make sure that you will make sure that she will cry. I need to know that you wont let her lock herself up in the Hokage's office doing paperwork. She is probably there all the time because it is the only normal thing for her, having done said paperwork since she was sixteen. _

_Please, take care of her._

_Hatake Kakashi._

Signed with a print of Pakkun's paw.

* * *

"You seem upset." An observer to her left spoke.

"Just thinking. What are you doing here? I thought that you hate ramen." Sakura knew that Sauske did actually enjoy the occasional ramen. A fact that he would never willingly admit to. Sakura smiled lightly, teasing Sauske was just so much fun.

"I do hate ramen. It's probably the reason Naruto is such a dobe." The Uchiha answered stubbornly.

"For one, I happen to be eating ramen!" She protested with a light glare because she was not happy with the indirect insult. "Secondly, Naruto is not a dobe and you have never answered why you are here." She continued good naturedly but she still has an air of sadness surrounding her person.

"You looked like you could use a friend." Sauske replied painfully slowly.

"You know I really think I could." The girl smiled as she put money on the counter. Sakura then got up to leave surprising Sauske as she asked, "aren't you coming?" She did feel a moment of guilt as she realized he had thought she was leaving to find Naruto.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hn."

"Training ground ten here we come." She said cheerfully as she let out one of the most natural laughs she had issued since she came into this time. Maybe Sauske's company was what she had needed to lift her spirits.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm afraid I am going to have to steal Sakura from you Sauske." Kakashi spoke with his normal eye crease. Sauske didn't particularly like this new development but didn't protest.

"I'm glad to see that you are still talking to me." Sakura remarked honestly once they reached the Hokage's monument.

"Of course I am." He responded lightly. "Why wouldn't I be?" He questioned sitting down on the sun warmed stone.

"I've lied to you." For the first time Kakashi looked at his teammate and realized how lost and insecure the girl before him must feel.

"We're ninja, lying is what we do." Kakashi supplied taking out his book. "I got a letter from myself." He added in an airy manner.

"Ah, the understanding act is explained." Sarcasm masked her disappointment.

"Not really, I'm not going to treat you any differently then I have since I became your sensei. But I will be around."

One of the leaves left in the wake of Kakashi's departure was rolled between her fingers. For the first time since her arrival in the past, she finally found herself able to relax. The never ending swirling of emotions seemed to melt away. She had almost forgotten what it had felt like to not rely on meditation to breathe easily.


	8. To the land of waves

Roller Coaster

Chapter Six: Travel to the Land of Waves

Disclaimer: I wish it were true…

"Good morning Sakura." The Hokage greeted the young woman who had just entered his office.

"Good morning Sarutobi. I was looking for one of the Fourth's scrolls." The girl stated searching through the bookshelves. "The texts I'm looking for had been destroyed years before I was authorized to read them."

"Which scrolls?" The Hokage asked, rising from his chair.

"Mostly the bulk of his research before the sealing." The rosette haired kunoichi replied, ignoring the Hokage's discomfort.

"That is dangerous material Sakura. It is not something you should be tempering with." The Third warned gravely.

"I've been trained under Jiraiya. However, I would like to see more about the seal on

Naruto. It should help me on the one I am developing for Gaara-kun."

"I don't think that it is wise-"

"You're viewing me as a child again." Sakura interrupted frankly.

"Very well." He spoke sadly. "You should be leaving with Tazuna-san within a few days." He continued, "I will have the materials prepared for your return."

"Thank you." She nodded but the air between the two was still tense.

"Why don't you go meet with your team." Sarutobi suggested but they both knew it was an offer meant to get rid of her; the old man was not happy about this situation. He sat again as Sakura nodded and left without a word and with no intention of finding her teammates.

Sakura walked for a while in order to reach her destination. If she had desired, she could have been there seconds with a quick teleportation jutsu. However, there was something to be said about taking the time to watch the bustle of the village and to observe the everyday lives of those you swore to protect. The store that she was going to was in an odd location; for an establishment that catered to Shinobi needs, it was located in a distinctively civilian area.

"Hello there Sakura," the retired, sandy haired, chuunin greeted upon her arrival at the store. "Increasing your weights again?"

"Yes. The Hokage was hinting at a mission that would take us out of the village for a while and I thought that I would upgrade before we leave." The currently genin leveled kunoichi replied with ease. The shop keeper only left the main room for a moment before coming back with a finely crafted set of weights. Sakura took them after only looking them over for a moment, trusting that the man would have given her the best; a belief developed from experience, and handed over the payment.

"Good luck with the mission." He added sincerely, not wishing to lose her welcomed company and business.

"Thank you but I don't have the mission just yet."

"Yeah, yet." Sakura laughed a brilliant heartfelt laugh in return.

"Sometimes I believe that you might be more confident in my abilities then my teammates are." She commented with the traces of her laughter still lacing her voice. In movements that suggested she had done so countless times before, she switched the weights she was wearing with the ones that she had just purchased.

"Yeah but I'm the only one who knows how much dead weight you walk around with missy. Do you need anything else for your mission?" He added, wanting her to be prepared and fishing for more business.

"I need gloves." She answered honestly. "I'm a tough customer though, with the amount of chakra that I constantly release through my hands I tend to burn through almost all materials. The only luck I have ever had is with some of the higher end Suna materials." Her apology went unspoken because it was known that Suna and Konoha were not in good standing. Therefore the current trade was nearly inexistent - if he was willing to try and get her the gloves it would take a lot of effort on his part.

"Your in luck," he replied cheerfully as he ignored her unspoken apology, "my brother lives in Suna. I'll have him send something, but do you want to look at our current stock?"

Sakura nodded happily followed him towards the back corner of the shop. "Will you tell your brother that cost is not an issue and I'm willing to pay a handsome fee if the material is of the best quality?" She requested as the walked towards the displays.

"I'd only get you the best." He confirmed as he side stepped to allow his customer to view the selection of gloves.

"Found your choice than?" He asked amused when she walked up to his counter with ten pairs of the same gloves. She had spent a long while choosing those gloves, in which time he had helped six other customers.

"Yes, thank you." Again more money was exchanged before she set out to meet her team with a shopping bad in her hand.

"Hey Naruto. You're here early."

"Sakura-chan, it's terrible! The old man shut down the Ramen stand for a whole week!"

Inner Sakura started bursting out laughing at this unforeseen event. She debated whether she should tell Naruto that they weren't going to be in the village for the week or she could listen to him whine…

She chose option three and was gone in a burst of pink smoke.

"Brunch?" Sakura asked placing two bento boxes onto the grass. Kakashi didn't even look away from the memorial stone even as Sakura placed eight white roses by the stones base.

"We're heading off to the Land of Wave soon." Kakashi mentioned.

"Yeah, I know the request came in late last night."

"Your getting ready I see." He added tonelessly as he eyed the bag from the equipment shop.

"I need something for my hands, especially if I am going to be healing or using my enhanced strength during this mission. I'm waiting for a better set to come through from Suna."

"I can call in a favor." He offered.

"Thanks, but I have it covered. Besides, Tachi is a leech. I'd ratter not deal with him."

Kakashi's blinking altered for a few seconds and Sakura sighed. "Sorry," she remarked nearly bitterly, "I forgot I don't know him."

"Your right, he is a leech. Tell me if you are unsatisfied when the gloves come in. I can put in for a mission to Suna for the team." Sakura smiled widely but made no attempt to draw attention to the surprisingly sweet gesture.

"You know this is the first time that the boys have been alone together for quite a while."

"The boys? And what am I, a turtle?"

"Honestly Kakashi, you're a sensei, you know teachers don't have genders! Besides, if arrival time were to dictate species, your turtle comment may very well be true." She teased.

Instead of meeting up with the boys and receiving headaches, the pair went straight to the

Hokage's tower for the mission scroll and Genma was sent out to retrieve the other half of their team with the promise of their rejected brunch. Who ever said that Kakashi was late for everything was obviously wrong, he was the second person of his squad to get to the meeting. Furthermore, not knowing that there was a mission was no reason for his students to be late. Iruka and Sarutobi were amused, but Naruto and Sasuke weren't.

"I can't believe that you ditched me and left me with the Teme!" Naruto complained loudly to the audience of their entire traveling party.

"You and Sauske have to learn how to get along. It was a good bonding opportunity." Kakashi smiled and started walking out the gates.

"And if I had creamed the Teme?"

"Hn. As if you could even land a hit."

"Teme you take that back!"

"It's the truth Dobe."

"Enough, both of you!" Their female teammate ordered harshly. "We are on a mission. So help me if you two do not start acting professionally!" She left her threat hanging as she positioned herself in a better spot to protect the bridge builder.

"I thought you missed the bickering." Kakashi remarked in his state of amusement

displayed with an eye crease.

"You can miss something but it doesn't mean it wont still grate on your nerves."

"That the puddle?" Kakashi muttered starring further up the road.

"Yup."

Much to Sakura's annoyance, Kakashi didn't even allow the brothers to attack. One minute he was walking with the group, the next he was half a mile ahead fighting.

Without missing a beat, he started in on questioning Tazuna for answers that they already had.

"Wasn't Kakashi-sensei awesome Sakura-chan? Do you think he will teach me that blue lightning thingy?"

"Probably not, lightning isn't your element. You're a wind type." Naruto looked disappointed but curious as he thought about her reply.

"What about Teme?" He questioned, still not completely understanding what the elements really had to do with anything.

Sakura decided to just answer in bulk, in hopes of avoiding a migraine. "Most ninja have a primary element and a secondary element. These determine what types of Ninjutsus will work best for an individual. You're a wind type with a secondary earth element. Sauske is a fire type with a sub lightning. Kakashi is lightning with sub earth."

"And you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked when it didn't seem like she was going to offer that tidbit.

"I don't have a type. You see, some people can minimize the distinction between the element types as they learn to control their chakra. In rare cases, in which I am included, a ninja has learned to control their chakra to an advanced degree before they even attempt to learn Ninjutsu. This is incredibly rare and very difficult but it makes it so there is no distinction between element types."

"That's so cool Sakura-chan!"

"And that's why you need to take your chakra control exercises more seriously." She prompted, hoping to use the situation to her advantage like any true ninja would.

"I'll do great, believe it!" the blonde chanted as he punched the air. Sauske huffed.

"You're to cocky twerp." Tazuna grunted, annoyed by Naruto's various outbursts.

"Hey old man, I wouldn't be talking if I were you!"

Sakura toned the bickering boys out and stepped up to talk with Kakashi. "That was more then stupid of you Kakashi." She hissed carefully making sure her words would not be over heard by Sauske.

"I could take care of them more easily this way."

"And now Naruto has missed an important moment. That happens if he freezes up in a serious battle now?" The girl was very unhappy with the lack of care her Sensei seemed to be showing Naruto.

"You'll be there to protect him." She snorted at his pompous act.

"I'm going to scout ahead." Sakura announced leaving without even pretending to get approval.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, should Sakura really be heading off alone?"

"Well, I can't leave you three alone to go after her." He answered carelessly and yet he seemed to grasp some of what she had been trying to tell him before. All of the males quickened their pace.

By the time the group met up with Zabuza and the white rabbit, Sakura was ready and waiting in the trees, the battle went nearly the same as she had remembered from her past. Sakura hoped that maybe Kakashi finally realized the team needed the experiences to grow. However, Sakura was proven wrong as Kakashi killed Zabuza before Haku had the chance to intervene.

The girl refused to talk to anyone on the way to the bridge builder's home. When her team was basking in the aftermath of success, Sakura was trying to clean up what she dubbed, 'the disaster'.

'What the hell is wrong with Kakashi?' The angrier and dominate of the two personas raged.

'I don't know what he thinks he is doing changing everything like this on purpose!'

'All I know is now we're going in blind! I don't like blind, I'm quite fond of my five senses and I do not appreciate my sixth one being taken from me. Without Zabuza we don't know how Gato will react. I really should head back and get a proper team at this point, but I can't risk not being around if something happens. What if something happens to Naruto or Sauske?'

'You're being inconsolably emotional.' Inner deadpanned breaking her counterpart's rant.

'Your input is quelling my inner turmoil.' Sakura commented through frustration.

'Why must I always be the shrink? Aren't I supposed to be the irrational one?'

'Fine, fine, have your freak out.' The solid version offered.

'What if Sauske doesn't activate his Sharingan? What if Naruto doesn't help Inari? What if the bridge gets another name? What if Gato wins or Haku fights anyway? What if-'

'Enough, I can only worry so much.' Both female minds sighed at the same time. Why is it that no matter what a girl's relationship is with a guy, he will never cease to make her life more difficult?

'It's nice though, isn't it?' The psychological of the pair commented in soft tones.

'What? Only fretting about changing the ones I love and not about the downfall of the village?'

'Exactly.'

'Yeah, on this we definitely agree.'

"Why are you mad at Kakashi-sensei?" Sauske asked, sitting next to her by the river.

"I'm not." She lied as she easily threw a rock far out into the water.

"You're good at lying."

Sakura smiled, "too good, I think. It's funny though, I really hate lying."

"Hn."

"We, Kakashi and I, just aren't agreeing on something." Sauske didn't pry. That's the one good thing about having an unsocial friend: no prying.

"Have you guys been working on water walking?"

"Yeah, it's harder then the tree walking exercises we did back in Konoha."

Sakura nodded, "Is Naruto still talking with Inari?"

"The Dobe influencing the brat - this will turn out well." The Uchiha spat out sarcastically.

"You might be wrong about that." She teased as she watched more stars appear in the sky.

They sat in silence for a while, both thinking about the issues they had with their teammates.

"Kakashi-sensei is sending you out to the bridge tomorrow." He stated with mild hints of jealousy.

"Yeah, Naruto and you will be working on chakra control." She said hoping to avoid what was the root of his jealousy.

"Sakura, why did you suddenly become a good ninja when we graduated?"

The dreaded question, what a shame, she really hates lying. "I didn't suddenly become anything. I'd been training before the classes so I always had little chakra left and didn't really care about what was going on at academy. The focus of my efforts just shifted." It was on purpose that her words were vague, nearly incomprehensible but too simple that they wouldn't be questioned. It was Jonin level lying and she hated it.

"Hn." He wouldn't question her but he wasn't happy.

"I'll see you in the morning Sauske." Sakura left the shore hoping to get in a few hours of planning before her meditation.

In an effort to keep busy she helped move some of the heavier materials. She hadn't bothered to ask if the wanted the help, because with the decrease in workers there were already way behind schedule.

"You sure a girl like you is in the right profession?" One of the construction workers joked as they all took their lunch break.

"I know I am so I am going to ignore the sexist undertones of that comment." She replied taking another bite out of her rice ball as she continued to mock glare at the offending man. "So tell me, how many workers have run away scared from Gato?" Most of the crew started muttering and whispering at her bold comment.

"We lost nearly seventy percent of out crew." A man that looked similar to Kiba spoke out bravely and to the displeasure of the remaining men. Perhaps they believed that their co-workers cowardice was a reflection of themselves. Were they ashamed to admit the numbers because it somehow called into question the masculinity of their profession?

"Gato really has too much power around here. The bridge will do a lot for you guys won't it?" Sakura asked, already knowing the answer.

Another worker scoffed, "sure, if the bridge gets finished. Most of us are only here to feed our families. It's not like we actually believe this will ever work."

The kunoichi nodded understanding his position. Dwindling hope was something she was a bit too familiar with - she had lived in it. "How are your weapon shops doing?"

"Closed." One of the burliest men grunted. "Normally we have a steady, well made weapon stock, but our blacksmiths can't import the raw materials and Gato confiscated all the weapons in our stores." The conversation stopped when a loud crash was heard.

Mr. Sexist was the first to comment on the noise and the only one to do so before Sakura took charge. "It came from further up the bridge. Stay back and send a runner to my team." Sakura ordered, calmly leaving their break area to meet whatever goon Gato sent.

The youngest Haruno was horrified to stand opposite of Uchiha Itachi and not because of his strength or reputation.

The good thing about Itachi is that he is fairly predictable to those who lived long enough to notice. For instance: he liked to stare down his opponents. A fact which gains the opponent a solid minute and a half thinking time.

"Pakkun, tell Kakashi to make sure that the boys don't come to the bridge." She spoke as soon as she summoned the pug. Not once did she look away from her opponent. "Even if that means he can't get here. And make sure to only tell him to keep them away, nothing more and only to Kakashi."

"Trying to protect my foolish little brother?" Sakura hated his emotionless tone.

"Sauske isn't ready to face you." She replied looking straight into his red eyes.

"And a genin from Konoha, without a clan name is?"

"Unlikely, I know. A genin facing a missing nin, about as likely as a S-class missing nin allowing himself to be some rich assholes hired tool." Itachi's body didn't tense but a shift of muscle meant he was preparing himself to attack. "Now, the question is what the Akatsuki want with Gato."

The commas in his eyes twirled and predictably, Sakura was drawn into the Sharingan's highest level of Genjutsu. To the surprise of the instigator, his target was not bound or frozen in terror or prepared to face torture in his world. Instead she was sitting patiently at the base of a tree he had not summoned.

"Or perhaps this is personal to Kisame," She spoke as if nothing was odd about the situation or her words. "So you being such the wonderful partner you are tagged along? Was Kisame disappointed that one of his fellow swordsmen died? Here on revenge for Kakashi?" Sakura piqued his interest, she knew things she shouldn't and didn't seem to be afraid f of him; she also somehow warped his own jutsu. Sakura was interesting to him. "Get out of here Uchiha, Kisame could care less that Zabuza is dead. The shark man only wants conformation. Zabuza is dead, now book it."

"Your wrong, his revenge was on Gato, not Hatake."

"I suppose you won't mind if I take the time to confirm his death." Itachi made a careless motion with his eyebrow. "So, if you are not a hired tool, what are you doing here?" But in the seconds it took for the fake world to turn into the real, Itachi was gone.

Sakura waited until she was back at the bridge builder's house and absolutely sure she wasn't being watched to take a deep calming breath. Itachi didn't scare her but his new unknown role did.


	9. Introduction to the Chuunin Exams

Chapter Seven: Introduction to the Chuunin Exams

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you believe how awesome I was on that last mission Sakura-chan!" Naruto asked his adopted sister excitedly. Naruto had taken to sitting in trees when they were just sitting around. He told them that it made him feel like a monkey. Sakura knew it was because he liked to look out at Konoha, just like she does.

"You did great, both of you did." Sakura was only mildly surprised by Sauske's half smile. However, it did not escape her notice that the action was preformed when Naruto was busy looking at something else, a caterpillar.

"Ah, you did great too Sakura-chan! I wish that Haku would have come back with us though." The blonde commented sadly as he picked at a leaf. In his heart the blonde knew he could have found a real friend in Haku if he were given the chance. Sakura was just glad that the possibility still floated far in the future.

"Haku has his whole life ahead of him," The female explained, looking up at Naruto with comforting eyes. "Right now he needs to find his place in the world without Zabuza's presence besides him. He needs to forge his own destiny. Haku knows where we are; he can come and visit or even live here when he's ready." Sakura finished with a smile.

"Yeah! And when he comes I can show him how great the ramen here is!" Sauske grunted in what Naruto thought was annoyance but the dark haired boy had been amused. Sakura smiled distantly, something only one of the two boys noticed – she was physically next to them but miles away.

"Naruto." Sauske addressed the blonde sharply, his eyes still on Sakura.

"What Teme?" Naruto retorted as he hopped down to the ground; he scowled and started shaking his legs to get rid of the pinprick sensation.

"Go get lunch for the three of us. Kakashi-sensei won't be here for a while." Normally, Naruto would have protested and whined, but Sauske was providing him with money and the choice of menu. You know what they say, don't look a gift horse in the mouth and the Uchiha was betting on that.

"Okay, what is it." Sakura commented bluntly as she watched Naruto's retreating back.

"You seem preoccupied." He answered, sounding uninterested in the topic. Sauske's back was to the tree which meant he could easily watch Sakura where she lay four feet away. Unlike her friend, Sakura had to twist her neck uncomfortably to look at him.

"Yeah, I am. Something big is going to happen soon, women's intuition and all that." She added with a wink.

"Can I ask you a really personal question?" Sakura added in a rush of words as she sat up.

"Hn." She translated his response into, 'yes you can ask me a question but if I don't like the question I meant no back off woman.'

"I know that you want to get revenge on Itachi," Sauske tensed and looked at her like she had a weapon to his back. "But do you ever wonder about what your clan would think of your actions?" Her words started to mush together from the speed they were spoken at, "I mean what if you do something wrong, what if everything falls apart, what if you fail?"

"Sakura, I don't think you're talking about me." He blurted out before she could continue. The rest of her questions stuck to her throat as she saw him giving her a _look_.

"Oh." She breathed out in a whisper.

"I always think about how they would view me. For a long time it was all that I would think about. Sometimes, I think that they would want me to be happy and to carry out my life. Then I just get angry and that anger grows until I am overcome by it. I know I have to get revenge. It's the only way I can get peace. I decided that a long time ago." His clenched hands shook and she could see small red droplets fall through the cracks of his fingers. Trails of blood that fell from the cuts his fingernails had gifted him with. Gently, as to not startle him, she began the long process of getting him to unclench his hands. She laced her fingers through his and healed the cuts as she offered him comfort.

"You know it doesn't have to be all or nothing." His eyes darted to meet hers; he searched for meaning and for truth. An alternative had never seriously occurred to Sauske. "Rage isn't the only emotion that can create power, you can live your life and be happy. You don't need to face Itachi tomorrow. There is no clock, and I don't think your family would want you rushing in, risking your life when the outcome unfortunately can't change anything."

"Sakura," He growled, sounding so much the part of his past self, "I need to kill him."

"I know," she replied simply, squeezing his hand. "But when you do, be it tomorrow or ten years down the line, remember Naruto and I will be right besides you."

The sheer simple truth behind her words took him off guard. He didn't make any indications of response for a while but finally he squeezed her hand back.

"You know," she continued looking out towards some invisible point. "I have to wonder if you're looking for answers or just his blood." He froze but allowed himself to think on the matter. Sakura did not want him thinking too hard on it at the present and quickly changed the topic. "Speaking of that blonde goofball of ours," She spoke with a cheerfulness she did not feel, "What's taking his so long – I'm hungry."

Sauske stood and offered her a hand up which she took without hesitation. It didn't matter if he was the old Sauske, the new Sauske or a tree, he was important to her and she would never shy away form him.

'Ready for our run in with Gaara-kun?' The Inner asked nervously. Had the persona had a physical body to fidget, she might have looked a lot like the younger Hinata.

'Not at all,' her solid twin answered without having to think about that matter. "You?"

'I'm a part of you-' she started with attitude. Inner did not like acting like her counterpart. She enjoyed being fiery, brash, strong, independent and brave – not meek!

'Yeah, yeah,' Sakura waved off her other's comment, 'I was just hoping that I knew on some subconscious level that everything would be okay.''No such luck.'

'Lovely.'

"Looks like Naruto has gotten himself into trouble again." Sakura observed out loud as she and Sauske approached the confrontation.

"Hn." Her companion replied from a few steps beside her. Sauske eyed the blonde haired kunoichi and the face painted ninja with interest. After a few moments he switched his efforts into locating the third unknown chakra source he could faintly feel in the area. Without much thought he moved slightly closer and in front of Sakura in a protective stance.

"Release him you freak!" Naruto screamed out in anger as he pointed at Kankuro. "If you want to fight someone, fight me you coward!" If Naruto had noticed their arrival, he made no indication of his awareness.

"Enough Naruto," Sakura announced, passing Sasuke and placing a calming hand on his shoulder. If nothing else, it would sooth the fox.

"Please release Konohamaru," She continued, now addressing Kankuro. Her request was a big surprise to the captive. Only Iruka-sensei and Naruto didn't address him as the Third's grandson or the Honorary Grandson. "I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding. If you would kindly release Konohamaru, I will be more than happy to show you the way to the registrations building." Her teammates both turned to stare her, but she continued to watch the siblings instead. In some part of her brain, she knew that both boys saw the inconsistencies in her behavior. Maybe one day she could tell them the truth.

"Why should I let the brat go? He ran into me and should learn to watch where he's going." Kankuro replied, amusing himself with bobbing the academy student up and down by his grip on his ankle.

"Be that as it may," the female replied calmly, "we hardly need a political dispute over something so minor. Not only would this become a confrontation between Leaf and Sand Shinobi just before the chuunin exams, but also an issue between the children of the Kazekage and the grandson of our Hokage."

"What's the chuunin exams." Naruto called out loudly. Sakura felt bad for once again ignoring the blonde. With that thought, she promised to sit down with him before the exams and teach him the terminology and key points of their profession.

"Release the boy or I will kill you." Gaara growled dangerously from a nearby tree branch. Everyone but Sakura and Sauske tensed at the sudden arrival.

Konohamaru was released and quickly scurried behind Naruto as Kankuro stuttered an apology.

"You are?" Sauske mocked with an air of superiority. Sakura didn't know if she wanted to cringe or rolled her eyes. Most likely the cause of her two personalities.

"Sabaku no Gaara." The red head answered harshly, his sand was already moving towards Sauske. Without hesitation Sakura stepped in front of the sand. The grains wrapped around her own body to the horror of all the onlookers. "You would die for a _comrade_, women?" Gaara sneered, spitting out the word like a curse.

"I would. However, I have no intention of dying here." The pink haired kunoichi replied gently to the redhead's rough words. "Naruto, Sauske, don't interfere." She ordered in the voice of an older sibling. Sakura had not needed to break eye contact with Gaara to know that they were reaching for weapons.

His sand wrapped around her until it was closely encasing her body. Much to the displeasure of the demon host, his sand would not tighten and further around his opponent. "Why does my sand not want your blood?" He questioned in confused anger.

Temari and Kankuro watched on with shocked expressions on their faces. Never had the demon inside of their brother not craved blood – be it from the most evil villain to most innocent new born. The girl in question only smiled kindly.

"What is your name, woman?" Gaara demanded as he made another attempt to crush her.

"Haruno Sakura," she replied kindly as the sand withdrew on its own accord from her body.

The sand siblings all left in varying states of confusion. Sakura simply smiled a fake smile at her teammates and suggested that they go find Kakashi. Her boys were also confused albeit less so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…and then Sakura-chan replies really calmly, 'Haruno Sakura'." Naruto recalled excitedly to his sensei in a voice poorly imitating Sakura's. Their sensei was currently occupied reading his famous orange book.

"Is that so?" Kakashi responded absentmindedly. Lightly, as to not damage his prized reading material, he turned the page.

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed. "Sakura-chan was awesome!"

"Well," the jonin said, redirecting the conversation. "These forms are for the chuunin exams. Should you choose to take them, you'll need to report to the testing building tomorrow at three o'clock."

"Ah, but what's the chuunin exams?" Naruto asked for the second time, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Back in the academy, these things hadn't seemed so important. He had wanted to learn cool new jutsu and save the damsels and kick butt. Maybe it was time to go pay Iruka-sensei a visit…

"It's a series of exams which test your abilities and show them off to the higher ups. If you do well enough, you get promoted to chuunin, the next classification of ninja rank." The female answered as she worked on the form. Sauske sat beside her as he usually did these days, doing the same.

"Really? This is awesome! I am going to kick butt and become a chuunin!" Without pause, he mimicked his teammates' actions and began to fill out his form. His handwriting was messy compared to Sauske's neat script and Sakura's formal lettering.

"I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow." Sakura announced as she completed her application first. It did help that she had filled out quite a few similar forms in her day and had read even more during her time as a kage. Man, she was getting old.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Kakashi." Sakura greeted as she sat down beside him. To her, it was clear that he was up here on the Hokage's monument waiting for her. During this time he had no other reason to be at the location.

"Are you okay?" The surprise Sakura felt was not a byproduct of his blunt words. Nor was it due to his concern. What surprised her was the absence of his orange counterpart.

"I guess so, it was," She paused, searching for the right words, "it was strange to see him. I felt like my heart was going to break. Everything hurt, just because I couldn't hug him or tell him how much I love him." Again, her hands found the vial of sand that she kept so close to her heart. Even when it was only meant for communication purposes, it held sentimental value to the woman. "But at the same time, I felt happy. Happier than I have felt in a long time. He was there, standing in front of me, alive. But…" she trailed off.

"But he doesn't know who you are." Kakashi finished with sympathy.

"Yeah, something like that." She agreed distantly. They stayed in their places trying to think of nothing because life seemed easier that way.

After awhile Sakura couldn't think about nothing. As easy as it might be, her life wasn't easy. Sakura knew that trying to make it seem that way was only her trying to run away from her mission. "Everything went differently then I expected."

Her confession seemed to draw something out of Kakashi. He felt disappointed in his student, something Sakura easily noticed. "You're relying too much on what happened in a timeline that no longer exists." His tone was neutral but they cut into Sakura deeper than any blade could.

A timeline that does not exist, villages of people that she failed – people whom she had abandoned; every tie she had to those people he was regarding as useless. The mere thought made her dizzy but she also felt anger. Anger which she latched onto like a lifeline.

"What's wrong with trying to nullify the negative effects of situations by using past occurrences. I can use what I know as a baseline of how the people might react again. You're the one that went nearly rouge on that mission to Wave." He held up his hands in a mock surrender.

"Things have changed Sakura, and yes you have a rough outline of what will happen, that's good. What you need to do is stop thinking that you can control these situations. You are not a god and thinking you are will end up getting you killed. You don't have the power of a kage. You have the power of a chuunin level ninja."

"You think I don't know that?" She spat out. Sakura missed her Kakashi, the one that knew her better. The one that wouldn't accuse her of playing god. The one that would see what was actually going on with her. "You make it sound like I rush in to situations and think that I'm immortal because I got through it once before. I know I'm not immortal, I know death just as well as you do, if not more." She snapped. "My mortality is not going to stop me from doing what I have to do; I am willing to die for my village. I also happen to know my own strength. Losing the strength of years worth of training isn't exactly something I wouldn't notice."

"Then what the hell were you thinking facing off with Itachi?" He yelled, an odd occurrence for the Shinobi and one which would be frightening to most.

"Ah, the root of the problem." She sneered, disgusted with her mentor. "I never faced off with him. I was scared shitless and not once did I engage him physically. I played his mind games and a few of my own. Physically, I am still weak, I know. But my mind has not changed, and that is the reason I am alive right now. He left, I left, if I thought that I was some kind of god or that I was invincible or even at my old strength, I NEVER would have let him get away." She spoke in low tones but the impact was the same as yelling. Sakura didn't let him respond, she didn't want to hear it. She left and didn't look back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning boys." One third of the team stated as she met up with her counterparts. They were standing beside the testing center which Sakura noted was in much better shape then it would be years from now.

"Morning."

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted, bouncing off the walls with excitement. Sakura laughed good-naturedly as she discreetly watched Sauske. He was eyeing Naruto not in disgust, but some other manner, which showed how Sauske underestimated Naruto. Once upon a time, Sakura had done the same. She too had fallen victim of Naruto's shinning smiles and immature behavior. Years had passed even after she and the blonde were good friends before she realized how smart and observant the fox like boy truly was.

"We should head in." The Uchiha prompted, throwing Naruto into action. Sakura allowed her fox brother to throw his arm around her shoulders as he went on about his wonderful ramen-filled dream. Still laughing, Sakura linked one arm around his waist to lead him to the correct place without breaking his story. With her other arm, she grabbed Sauske's wrist and pulled him along, making him frown, feigning annoyance.

"What's going on here?" She asked, breaking Naruto's anecdote. With manufactured surprise, she broke contact with her team as they all neared the group. "Interesting Genjutsu, everyone seems to think that we are on the right floor." She mumbled, entering her famous thinking mode. Sauske had been looking at the floor the same way as she had and it made sense. He was after all, the one who had noticed first before.

"What is the big idea here?!" The Uzumaki yelled as he rushed up to the scene with the discretion of a charging elephant.

"These chuunin won't let us in." Hinata answered quietly, stumbling over multiple syllables. Her voice was heard throughout the hallway due to the utter silence Naruto's entrance had prompted.

"But this is just a Genjutsu." Those who knew Naruto stared at him in shock. "Sakura-chan told me!" He added, proud of his female teammate. To the leaf ninja, that explanation made a lot more sense.

"Come on Naruto!" Sakura called from her place besides Sauske on the stairs. "We have to get going."

"Coming Sakura-chan." He called like an obedient little brother as he blurred over to where they were both standing. To be honest, his speed at his age surprised Sakura. Before they continued, another nin appeared before them.

"Your name is Sakura correct?" Lee asked, appearing out of left field.

'Damn. I had hoped to avoid this.'

'That makes two of us.' Unlike the outward Sakura, the inner one cringed.

"Yes." She answered while fighting the urge to back away from her infatuated friend. She sighed in relief as her two teammates moved to stand between her and Lee. Good old protective boys, they can always be counted on.

"Please Sakura-san, do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend and allow me to protect you with my life!" Lee proclaimed in his usual green-beast enthusiasm.

"Hey, hey, hey - back up bushy brows! Just who the hell do you think you are!" Naruto stated in a rather intimidating presentation. Sauske was glaring at the green garbed ninja and his teammates. Tenten and Neji had appeared, silently supporting their third**.**

"My name is Rock Lee, the beautiful green beast of Konoha! I would be honored if Sakura-san would explore the wonderful aspects of youth with me!" Lee continued without noticing Naruto's spiking chakra and Sauske's dangerous aura. Neither of his teammates missed these facts.

"That's sweet Lee-san." Sakura started slowly and in a clearly explaining type voice. She was trying to put an end to this situation as quickly as possible.

'Stop the air kisses, stop the air kisses.' The voice in her head pleaded.

"But," She continued, "I am not looking to be in a relationship anytime soon and so don't deserve your," She searched for the word, "devotion. Why don't you ask your teammate? She is cute, ne?" Tenten blushed at this comment and seemed surprised that Sakura could so easily see her hidden attraction to the oddball.

"You are such a modest and youthful flower!"

"She is not interested. Back off." Sauske warned, fully placing himself in front of team seven's girl. She belonged to the three of them and no one else.

"And you are?" The pale-eyed teammate asked, stepping forward to square off with Sauske.

"Uchiha Sauske. You are?"

"Hyuga Neji."

"Hey Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in a stage whisper.

"Yeah Naruto?"

"Why is everyone always so interested in the teme? I can understand why they're interested in you, because well, you're Sakura-chan!" He explained in what to him summed up his point nicely. "But why teme?" Sakura laughed and patted Naruto's arm affectionately.

"Come on Mr. Popularity," Sakura teased, taking a hold of Sauske's arm. "We are going to be late."


	10. Projecting

Chapter Eight (Part one): Projecting

"Forehead! Sasuke-kun!" Ino called, running up to team seven with her own team following in tow.

"Hey, Ino-pig." Sakura greeted, happily noting that when Sasuke shrugged Ino off his arm, he did so without his usual cruel comments.

'Mmm…Sasuke always needed a woman to lighten up…' Sakura felt her Inner plotting. The fierce personality wanted nothing more than a happy Sasuke with Ino on his arm. She would most likely manage it, too. After all, when Inner plans something, she normally gets the results she wants.

"I'm glad that you guys are taking the exams." The blonde admitted softly. Hearing her nervous tone, Sakura quickly reassured Ino with a brief squeeze her hands.

"Of course!" Naruto yelled. "We're going to cream these foreign ninjas!" The entire rookie nine, minus Sakura, cringed at their new found audience. An audience that Naruto's loud declaration had drawn in.

"What a drag." Shikamaru complained. He discreetly leaned against the wall behind him, as if to keep distance between the rookie nine and himself. Maybe if he was lucky enough, no one would think he was a part of the group.

"Dobe." Sasuke grunted.

"Keep it down you moron!" Ino hissed, smacking Naruto upside the head.

"Hey!" He protested but was unable to take the complaint further when a new voice cut in, "You may want to listen to her."

'Kabuto' Inner Sakura hissed. Flashes of kunai hitting a certain nin's flesh flooded Sakura's mind as her Inner planned Kabuto's early demise.

"It is never wise for a ninja to draw attention," Kabuto continued. Sakura tuned him out to converse with her Inner, until she heard her own name spoken. Both Sakura's felt dread.

"Huh?"

"Zoned out there, Forehead? Kabuto-san is going to show us his information cards, starting with yours!" Ino informed her cheerfully.

'Yup, dread would be a good feeling to sum this up.' Inner commented.

"There is no need for that, Kabuto-san." Sakura commented in a practiced tone and fake smile. "We wouldn't want to trouble you." Her smile stayed in place just as she had known it would.

"Nonsense!" Kabuto replied, already reading the card. Inner Sakura was contemplating the usefulness of a strategically placed explosive tag. "Haruno Sakura, Leaf genin. Specialties: Genjutsu and medical Ninjutsu." He raised an eyebrow at that last bit of information as Sakura glared. "Instructor: Hatake Kakashi; additional trainers and abilities classified." The silver haired spy muttered as her fellow ninjas began to stare at her. "Missions completed: one A, three C, and seventy-four D ranked!" That last portion was louder then it needed to be and Kabuto's attention had snapped to the pink portion of team seven.

In true Naruto fashion, the boy claimed the attention of the room as he screamed, "seventy-four! But we have only done sixteen D-ranked, Sakura-chan. And where did those c-ranked missions come from." By the end Naruto was pouting.

"I've done some solo missions." She replied to her teammate, awkwardly. Sakura was unconsciously mimicking Kakashi as she rubbed the back of her neck, an action that Sasuke did not approve of very much.

'Oh dear Kami, I wish everyone would stop looking at us!' Inner complained. The door opened, shifting the center of attention.

'Saved by the interrogator!' Her outer continued on and they both cheered Morino Ibiki appeared.

"Come on, runts." He commanded harshly. The Genin were quickly ushered into the testing room and then their seats for the written part of the exam. Many of the Chunin were rough as they herded the genin into the testing room while many of the genin, leaf included, did not make the process go any smoother, pushing and shoving each other. In true male fashion, her teammates flanked Sakura and she was spared the rough treatment that she could have dished out right back.

The actual task of altering the assigned seating chart had not been difficult. However, the amount of thought that went into how she would alter the arrangements had surprised even her. It was true that the teams were separated and the seats were assigned prior to the examination which was why she had 'infiltrated' the Hokage's office and changed the seating chart a bit. The only one who would notice would be Ibiki himself, and she knew he would keep his silence, as he observed the consequences.

Her chosen seat put her two rows in front of Sasuke and six seats to the left. From his position, he could easily read her answers without any of the chunin picking up on his cheating. Naruto got to keep his assigned seat in the front, next to Hinata. Sakura was comfortable enough in knowing that Naruto was still the same knucklehead he had been in her past and for him, this test would play out the same way as it had the first time. Sakura had played around with the idea of moving Gaara to in front of her somewhere. She disliked the idea of his eyes on her back. Once she would have been comfortable with his gaze, but it was no longer the caring feeling she once felt; and the dislike in his gaze when he watched her hurt like hell. In the end, she didn't change his seating though; after all, his sand eye really did see anything he wanted to see.

Those were only benefits of her changed seat. The real reason was for her to get a clear view of every sound ninja, those whom wore the proper headbands and those who didn't. If one knew what to look for, a lot of information can be gathered from watching ninja cheat. Her gathering wasn't to gain an advantage in a battle with these specific ninja, but to learn anything she could about the techniques of their village. Sound had always been far more secretive than she had liked and Sakura dearly hated the unknown.

Sakura was finished with her own test within ten minutes of starting the exam. Quick, considering that she had slowed down her writing. Years and years of writing boring and detailed reports had given her abnormal writing speeds. Years more of filling out forms had only polished those same skills. It had been a shock when she had returned to this time to find her writing skills were dreadfully slow. However, hours and days in the Hokage's office helping with paperwork had resurrected her lost speed and efficiency to a satisfactory level. Sakura was done even before the chunin whom were taking the test, and with better things to do then pretend it was taking her longer, she flipped her paper over. Sasuke would have her movements memorized already and would not need her paper facing up. Wasting time was not something she was willing to do, even if Sasuke might interrogate her about her quick performance later. If she was lucky enough, he might not question her book intelligence too much, but if he did, she might be able to side track him by using his own obsession with his training.

Morino Ibiki's scrutiny was something she had known was coming. He had been the one to write the seating chart and would be watching the participants closely to figure out who had made the changes. Every chunin had watched as she turned her paper over but Ibiki would be the only one to check over her paper later and see if she was intelligent enough or just an over cocky genin with incorrect answers. The fact remained that Ibiki would have to be brought in on the secret, even if the Hokage disagreed. For that reason, she was going to make sure the interrogator questioned the Hokage himself – even if she had to blow her cover in a room full of nin.

She winked at him while inner Sakura watched the sound ninja; what also mattered right now was to give Ibiki a show. After all, a genin fooling the chunin examiners into believing that her own actions where the sub par attempts of cheating preformed by the other teams would warrant some questions. Ibiki would see her actions; he would be able to tell that it was through her that the other teams would be eliminated. Hopefully, that would be enough for him to seek answers from their kage.

Sakura fought back the urge to straighten her spine as she went after her first target. The manipulation of chakra outside the body, particularly chakra which did not belong to the manipulator, took nothing but absolute concentration and perfect control. Luckily enough, even in her young body, Sakura would be able to pull it off and make it appear like the girl she picked was using jutsu.

Her target was close, two seats to her right and belonged to a team that would get knocked out early in the forest of death portion of the exam. Like a fine art, she raised a bare, raw, segment of the genin's chakra to the fingertips of the genin. The girl had been tapping that very finger and now it would appear like she was performing a jutsu. The art of manipulating someone else's chakra was that, an art. Instead of the willing flow of chakra that one receives when dealing with their own chakra, and instead of the coaxing partnership of chakras that healing yielded, this art is nearly kin to seduction. The act of fooling an unfamiliar chakra into believing that it was doing what it pleased, not what someone else wanted it to do using subtle tactics and caring leads.

Sakura had gotten the chakra to do what she wanted, the chakra had spiked to the exact level where she had wanted it. Normally, this small influx of chakra in her target's body was something difficult to detect. However, Sakura happened to know that chunin number four excelled in reading chakra. Points were deducted.

She could see Ibiki was intrigued.

She had already sabotaged Target number two's pencils in the beginning of the exam when she walked pass his seat. He was a leaf ninja on a team taking the exams for the second time. They would pass, but an injury he would obtain when they moved onto the next portion of the exam would be the reason he would die on the very next mission he took. Carefully, she attached chakra strings to his body and reattached the other end to the rest of his team. With one last touch, she sent out flairs of chakra to the connection before breaking it off from her fingertips. The proctors would think her target was the one manipulating the strings instead of her.

Ibiki continued watching, inner Sakura continued to gather information and dominate Sakura continued to play.

* * *

Wisely, Sakura made both boys use the bathroom before entering the forest. Now it only came down to if she was competent enough to not only change the past correctly, but also drastically. Not that it mattered – she had already changed enough of the past that the encounter with Orochimaru was much different then she had imagined it would be.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded while dodging a wave of projectiles that had seemed to appear out of no where. Normally, this demand would be weird during a chunin exam. The greetings during these events were mainly: see ninja, take scroll – no questions asked. However, most genin generally do not shed their skins.

As Orochimaru was entertaining Naruto's various attacks, Sakura took the opportunity to free herself and Sasuke from the Genjutsu they had been placed under. "I have a bad feeling about this guy."

"Put extra care into avoiding his attacks." Sasuke ordered, watching the match below them carefully. Inner Sakura was grinning as if she didn't have to go into the past to save the future; Kakashi's plan had worked. The training session about ninja taking on characteristics of animals had done its job.

"Snakes then? I hate venom. "Sakura spoke as she pulled her gloves more securely onto her hands. Sasuke had nodded and watched briefly as Sakura took off. She had jumped back into the fight and Sasuke took to the trees to provide support to his team and position himself for his own contribution to the fight.

Sakura's reappearance had distracted their opponent enough for Naruto to get a few good hits in. The first well placed hit had stopped one of his large summonings. With ease, Sakura's second strike disrupted the blood pattern in the dirt; Orochimaru would not be able to mark Sasuke on her watch.

Naruto's second attack had come after she cast a Genjutsu onto Orochimaru without anyone noticing. As Sasuke had thrown an explosive kunai, Naruto had regained his footing and his many shadow clones proceeded to pummel the Genjutsu influenced opponent.

Naruto's third major hit didn't actually have a come through. The fight ended abruptly before the strike connected as three squads of ANBU arrived. Though Sakura did not visibly seem fazed by this new development, she was still on guard.

Orochimaru was being pushed back by the forces he had not foreseen. As this was happening, Sakura was still waiting for the attempt on Sasuke. A split second was all she got as a warning. A shift on his right foot was all she got to tell her to pull Sasuke towards her instead of pushing him to the left. Luckily, Naruto reacting as well, and forced the snake back towards the direction of the ANBU where he would be dealt with.

Even though they had escaped according to plan, Sakura really hated that a good portion of what had happened was based on luck. Luck is unreliable and should not be needed by proper ninja. She was supposed to be a proper ninja.

Naruto watched, amazed, as the ANBU dashed off without even a word in their direction. "If that was who I think it might have been then I suggest we get out of this area, now." Sakura went through great lengths to act the role of a slightly frightened Genin instead of acting the role of an enraged Hokage.

"Who was that creep, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked when she finally let them rest after two hours of putting distance between themselves and where they fought. Naruto was sprawling himself out on the forest floor in his tired state. Sakura hardly noticed, busy healing him with the aid of his demon. Had things been different she wouldn't have even bothered healing Naruto. The fox would take care of any damage to Naruto's person easily. However, with Sasuke being uninjured due to fighting at a distance, he would be alert enough be even more suspicious of her had she sat by as Naruto bled openly. Not to mention the questions raised if those wounds healed remarkably and unexplainably well before their eyes.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke answered for her. The snake connection really had been a glaring neon sign to the opponent's identity. Unfortunately, Naruto just didn't care about those particular brands of stories.

"Who?" The volume made her want to cringe. Pretending that she had a fair battle ranked against the current competitors was not something she was interested in at the moment.

"Orochimaru, the snake Sannin and traitor to the Leaf village." Sakura offered, more detailed then her teammate's response, but still lacking a great deal of information.

Even if she had planned on providing Naruto with more information, Sasuke was impatient, "The question isn't who he is, but what he was after." The fact that he had infiltrated a chunin exam and gone after them specifically was troublesome.

Sakura was blunt, "You."

"Wait Sakura-chan, are you saying that this Orocho something or another is after Sasuke-teme?" Naruto interrupted, frazzled as he shot into a sitting position. His teammates, his team, his family, mattered a great deal to him and no guy with a fancy title that sheds his skin was going to take them away from him.

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to BrokenHanded who suffered through editing this chapter. :)


	11. What Might be the Truth

Chapter Eight (Part Two): What might be the truth

* * *

"Easy Naruto, lay back down." Reluctantly, Naruto did as she asked. She regretted it when he turned beseeching eyes to her – silently asking why anyone would try to take Sasuke away. Not being able to tell the people she trusted with her all tore her up.

"I do think that Orochimaru is after Sasuke. I shouldn't have the means to conclude this, but I do." She was speaking slowly, choosing her words carefully and at the same time she wanted nothing more to hug them both close and tell them everything. A switch clicked inside her mind, most likely inner's doing, but she lost her resolve to skirt around the topic with some half assed explanation. "This isn't the time for this." She muttered harshly and was disappointed in not having taken measures to prevent this conversation.

"We are in the middle of the exams and we have to get moving. Besides, to be completely honest Naruto, I should talk to Sasuke alone. Sasuke should be able to choose what to tell you and sensei. Some of my thoughts and comments might hit a bit too low and personal. Can you guys just trust that we will talk about this when we get out of here?"

Both were displeased and probably would have argued at another point. However, Naruto had a weakness for doing whatever his chosen sister wanted when she asked like that. Sasuke on the other hand, knew what topics he considered personal and low hits. While he was angered and frustrated that Sakura would know anything, he wasn't sure he would want it all blurted out in front of the dobe. Besides, both had to agree that they had some scrolls to steal.

Two serious nods let her know they agreed with her. They also let her know that they would be talking about this later. 'Oh joy. Sure looking forward to that.' The sarcastic inner voice drawled as the team set out once again.

Only a few hours had past before they stopped for the night. The main thing on their mind had been to put distance between themselves and the battle site. In doing so they did not actively seek out other teams to combat and only engaged with the one that had crossed their path, earning themselves an earth scroll.

Naruto's clones had been the means of locating an ideal resting place for the night. They needed no fire and therefore, were safer staying in a place that was not actually a clearing. In the end, they set up camp near a water source, but were far enough to avoid detection. The tall trees and high rocks made the place easily defendable and also made incoming ninja's easy to spot.

"I'm going to secure the perimeter and I'll take my time. Um, maybe you guys should talk." Naruto offered awkwardly. Sakura smiled at the blonde, proud of his display of maturity and silent support.

"Thanks Naruto. Sasuke, would you mind filling the canteens first?" He eyed her, questioning her actions in a way he hadn't really done recently. The lack of trust and suspicion kind of hurt. "I'm going to secure our scrolls." She offered with a small smile and watched their backs as they left for their tasks.

She bit her thumb in a familiar fashion, drawing blood. With practiced and long known movements, she summoned Pakkun; this was only her second time doing so in this new time. The first had been when she met the pug after signing the scroll in Kakashi's possession.

"Geez Sakura, what is it? I was sleeping." The pug complained, making no attempt to hide his large yawn.

"Sorry Pakkun. This will only take a moment. If I give you two scrolls will you hold on to them until I summon you again?" They were the same scroll; regardless she did not want to lose either if it came down to it in a confrontation with the competition.

"Yeah, fine." He replied happily letting her scratch behind his ear before she tied the scrolls on his back. "What's going on anyways?"

"Chunin Exams. I'll call you later." The dog was gone before she added and thanks. But his departure marked Sasuke's entrance and the beginning of an uncomfortable conversation; a conversation that she knew would not be limited just to Orochimaru's interest in Sasuke. They both knew this was a rare chance that Sasuke wouldn't pass up. She allowed herself the useful moments to use a privacy jutsu barrier. They would not be over heard, but would hear if there was an attack.

Playing the part of newly appointed Genin and soon-to-be-Chunin was actually a lot harder then Sakura had assumed it would be. In general, the task could be decently accomplished and only the backdrop of the rewritten story would prove to be any form of difficult. The outsiders wouldn't question her actions much. However, to others who had knew her well, especially to those on her team, she could not help but draw attention to her like an industrial magnet.

Naruto, while stunned sometimes, would not go out of his way to investigate. To him, she was above all others, his sister and as such she was prone to be better then others. Her feats of great ninja abilities were actions that made him proud. After all, she was a ninja of the leaf and as such it was her right to be awesome.

Sasuke on the other hand was not blinded by good faith. While he trusted her more than others, he could see that many of her actions simply did not add up. It was a shame in Sakura's opinion, because she could not afford to tell him the whole truth, making her lie to him either way. It was difficult, as she herself had been lied to many times in the past – it was worst when she had to lie to her special people.

She could always deny it. She could sidestep questions and pretend that she had little idea as to what he was talking about. Sakura could change the subject smoothly and correct her mannerisms to a point where not even his Sharingan could detect her deceit. When this course might prove to gain his attention even more, and when it might even prove to make him distrusting and on edge, he would have no reason to really act out against the bond that they had already forged. However, their relationship, their team dynamic would be a false one and the idea of that nearly physically pained the kunoichi.

Option two involved blatant lies hidden in deceitful truths. As much as this road was less appealing, this was the road she would need to tread for the prolonged survival of her village. Kami might just have the only chance of a friendship with Sasuke placed behind barbed fences of hardships. She promised herself she would limit the blatant lies as much as possible. Because she could at least build on half truths later and possibly keep herself from losing his friendship when everything was said and done.

Sakura knew she would be questioned about her actions and allowed herself to start when all he did was stare at her when he had arrived back at the site. "You have been giving me judging looks, like you can't seem to figure me out." The pink colored should-be-women teased.

"You aren't the same person you were back in that academy." He hit the issue dead center, an instant kill. Even as a genin Sasuke was always a prodigy. Even having paid the academy Sakura absolutely no attention, he picked up on the differences in a way that the ANBU lurking in the shadows had even failed to do. No, Sakura was not the same girl that he knew from the academy. She was not the same egar student waving her hand and hoping to the ends that Iruka would call on her so she might impress her silent beloved. She wasn't that girl because that girl had turned into a woman who had faced much, lost much and traveled back in time to steal her place. A robbery to save the masses.

"No. I am not." Truth. "Did you know that I trained with the Hokage?" Also a truth because, the fifth had been a Hokage.

Sasuke nodded. Somewhere, that information had presented itself. Be it by means of her own mouth, hinting from Kakashi or revealed in an array of other possibilities, it was something he knew. However, he was not content to let her skip around with veiled comments. He would direct the conversation to what he was interested in, perhaps a sloppy move for a genius ninja. "Your information card was interesting." It was an accusation and had she been less trained she would have cringed.

The first thing that came to mind was to deny their credibility. After all, Kabuto was a ninja that none of them had met before. He could have only been trying to create discord between the other teams before the exams. That wasn't a possibility; her inner persona was quick to point out. She had already admitted to their content being correct and now she would have to live with that.

"Whatever I tell you has to be kept secret." Distrust flashed in his eyes and she deserved every second of it. At least in her own opinion she did. "To be honest, I can't even tell you everything, because a lot of what I know is not mine to tell." Sakura stalled because she really did not appreciate the lies to come. The inevitable lies, no, worse than lies because a lie he might have been able to detect. "I was told to fake my performance in the academy." She had been. Kakashi, her Kakashi had told her to fake her abilities at the academy if the jutsu had brought her further into the past. Her arrival time had been a bit unsure. So she had been told those words, but she was altering the context.

"Hokage-sama has taught me for years. For a time it was assumed that I would go into an elite squad, almost a separate branch of ANBU. The squad would be formed of members already placed on other teams. We would act like we didn't know each other in public. No, that's not right, we would know each other, but not be close in the public eye as we might be on mission. Furthermore, we would tone down what we could actually do. Basically we would be faceless black ops, completely unconnected to our village when the missions arose. Besides those mission, we would still be performing on our assigned teams" Truth, for a time that had been the plan. She, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba were meant to be trained as such. Started to be even, then they lost Kiba, and Shikamaru was becoming to important of a strategist inside the village and she had become too important to the hospital and it had been pushed off. The idea would be instated later, when things were calm. Things were never calmed down.

Her pause had started his questions, "Then why didn't you?" The level of skill she was admitting to be was more then she had planned. Sakura knew and detested this, but she was weak when it came to Sasuke and she hadn't been able to form the solid falsities she had planned. He was also becoming a bit jealous. He hadn't been chosen after all.

"People already knew of your skill." She offered as to why he hadn't been chosen. Another truth, they knew of his skill, they even knew of how he used his skill as a missing nin of their village. "Why wasn't the team formed?" She spoke out as she directed her attention away from him. Her target was a stray leaf that had fallen from the tree above them as they had spoken. She twirled it in her fingers and answered. "One of the members away during a mission, and um some classified events and information took priority. I was given leave by my Hokage," herself, "to openly show my skill." Or as little as I could in the situations to come.

Sasuke seems as unhappy with what he had been told as he had been with being left in the

dark and treated as a fool. He tried to hide this fact of course, and to many he would have succeeded, but Sakura was well versed in his moods and felt all the more terrible for it.

"And what is your role in these classified matters?" This was not the question she had been anticipating. Hundreds of questions she had been prepared to answer, this one, the one he asked was a shameful reminder that she was still underestimating the Uchiha's past self.

"As a potential of the squad and also the student of the Hokage I was exposed to information that I shouldn't know. Information that I can't tell you." She was looking up at him. She was still seated on the grass and he was towering over her in an attempt to intimidate her. She only wondered if he was aware of it.

"Like why Orochimaru was at the chunin exams." This was another accusation, only this time laced with the barest shred of understanding.

"Yes." Inner Sakura had more to say. Had a lot more to say to the boy causing herself and her outer persona such conflict, but Sakura pushed her aside.

"And why you seem to think Orochimaru is after me." He continued.

Sakura looked him straight in the eye, saddened by what would leave her lips, "And why I know Orochimaru is after you." She corrected gently and with all the care she felt for him saturating his tone. Her words were begging him to understand how much she cared for him. On some level he did know, he did understand. However, he was still a ninja, bread with a certain level of distrust towards all others.

"That doesn't answer my question though." Sasuke backtracked, this time less confrontational. Sakura's clipped tone had reminded him that this was the only girl in the village that he would willingly be around. She was a friend and somehow he would teach himself, or even allow her to teach him how to treat those he cares about. Or maybe even the knucklehead he is so fond of calling the dobe could be of some use.

"No, it does not. I will have a decent if not large role in what is to come." She admitted with measured words. "Possibly, our entire squad will be in the middle of a lot to come." Then she copped out, "But that is at the Hokage's discretion to disclose." She threw that matter at Sarutobi, because then, for Sasuke, it would not be personal.

The thing was she had already admitted to the fact that the snake Sannin is targeting him. Sakura had already informed him of information that made it personal for him. Like all ninja, he respected the fact that classified is meant to be classified, but this was not a matter he could drop. His thoughts were racing millions of miles a minute and his outward demeanor did little to reflect this inner conflict. "Then at least tell me why he is after me. Seems like that would be the part I should have known before the attack." The words sounded mean. Neither of the pair knew how to react to the words he had spoken.

And this was where things got tricky. The blurry lines involved in deciding just what Sasuke needed to know. All of the information could fall under classified, but wasn't making sure he stayed loyal to the leaf more important? "This was not something long foreseen. That is the first thing you have to understand. You also have to understand that me telling you this is not cleared by the very little handful of people who know this information. If I am vague you have to trust that clarifying is just too close to full out acting against the Hokage's orders." The Uchiha's barely discernable nod was her only hint of him agreeing with what she was saying. "The other thing you need to know is even now I am reluctant about telling you this. Yes, you have a right to know, however, it was agreed to tell you this before you leave the village with Kakashi to train."

"No one told me I was leaving." The fact that he was annoyed with this whole situation was glaringly clear. Furthermore, Sakura felt as if this whole explanation was on par with walking a glass shared coated tight rope. And to be fair, he was handling this much better then she had anticipated.

"Because we haven't gotten that far yet. The finalists have a month to train before the final matches. If you are among them," her teasing only mildly lightening the mood, "Kakashi-sensei will be taking you out of the village to train. The plan was to tell you certain information before your departure."

"Sakura, stop giving me the warnings and tell me how this relates to me." He was harsh, losing his patience quickly.

"Sorry, right, so like I said, this wasn't something that the leaf had anticipated to happen. Orochimaru has made very little clear as to his motives and the means he plans to use to meet his goals. The leaf really doesn't even know exactly what his goals are at this point." She started biting her lip to keep everything she and inner Sakura wanted her to say to fall out in a jumbled mess.

Sasuke at least seemed to grasp this and helped push her thoughts in the right direction. "What changed?"

"An informant came into the picture, with a good amount of reliable information about past actions of Orochimaru and information pertaining to his immediate actions." She drawled out slowly, grasping for correct words, even as she felt like she was choosing inadequate ones.

"So, the Hokage knew he would be here?"

Yes. "Not exactly. The thing about knowing someone's plans, is that if you change or in someway influence their early plans, they might alter their plans to come."

Sasuke was not pleased, "But it was known that he might be here."

"Which is why ANBU reacted as quickly as they had." This seemed like a weird backwards version of an interrogation. One side wished to tell what she knew but the other party still needed to pull teeth to gain even a little of a vast amount of intelligence the other held.

The boy took a deep breath, ready for another round of digging for vague information, "What are his plans for me?"

Sakura shifted in the way that she sat. Drawing her legs against her chest in a protective gesture which did little to reflect the gratefulness of the steering to a topic she could answer more clearly on. "In what I think is accurate speculation?" He nodded. "He wants you as an apprentice." It killed her that he didn't seem revolted by the idea. She vowed that by the end of the conversation he would be. She would not pull punches. "Your brother is a member of an organization composed of the most highly dangerous missing nins. The only intelligence we have on them is from this one informant." He was tense and the mention of his brother, and ready to question the sources reliability. Sakura was quicker, "There is no question to the reliability. For now, you need to let me speak." He glared, she didn't falter. "Your brother and Orochimaru do not get alone. As you no doubt are aware, Orochimaru's interest in you lies in the fact that you have the Sharingan. Orochimaru values immortality and he used horrible means, terribly actions and fake power to try to gain immortality. His current method involves the use of a host body which changes ever several years. Of course, he searches for the host among the most powerful and potential ridden."

"Me."

She continued as if he didn't speak, "He wants the Sharingan and was not powerful enough to take it from your brother." Brutal, but he needed to know Orochimaru would not be his means to help him in his goals. "He will tell you offer you training, a position as his apprentice and if you accept he will prepare you to be his host. He will fill you with power that we know is both unstable and false. Furthermore, he will promise you in return for your body he will kill your brother." The final hit, "Do you see any reason for a man obsessed with reaching immortality might face an opponent whom he could not beat before to honor a promise to person that for all intensive purposes no longer exists and proves to be absolutely no threat to him?"

"You think I would go to him." The words were completely monotone.

"I have my own opponents to face. As someone who can understand, at least to some degree," she tacked on only to prevent a protest, "how deeply you want to see to his death, I think that it proves to be a very big temptation."

He made to speak again but she wouldn't let him, "I need you to know he can't and won't provide you with what you need. Here, us, Konoha, this is where I promise you that you find the strength and power to kill your brother. I need you to know that accepting what he will no doubt offer is not the path you should take. I can't tell you much more. But I promise you with every fiber of what I made of that staying here with our team will bring you where you want and need to go. Furthermore, with what I know is very possibly heading towards our village as our future, we need you here. Our lives, your life and the lives you swore to protect when you accepted that headband you wear proudly, will very depend on you being here. I'll even hit you with one final blow, a question actually." She was crying, the stress was too much and her tears were the only reason he was not the one speaking at the moment. "You will get your revenge, but if it came down to it, would it be worth gaining more people to avenge. Would you want to take revenge if it were to cost Naruto or me our lives?"

"This thing that is coming, it terrifies you." He spoke finally gaining the magnitude of what she was trying to say.

"I was able to look Zabuza in the eye and not flinch. He did not frighten me, what is coming haunts my dreams and are the scenes of my nightmares."

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to review!

Anyways, I just wanted to steal a moment to thank Broken Handed for all the editing that has gone into this chapter and past chapters. Furthermore, I wanted to say thanks again, enjoy your travels and good luck with the APs!


	12. Glowing Palm

Chapter Eight (Part Three): Glowing Palm

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Team Seven arrived at the tower second and with three sets of scrolls. Two of those sets had been collected by defeating a team that had ambushed them just outside the tower. Said team had been from stone, both over confident and vicious. Naruto, in a nearly sleep deprived state, had taken on the bulk of the battle. Furthermore, won with alarming haste and barely discernable hints of red chakra.

Once, to a pink haired Genin, the entrance to the tower had been intimidating and daunting. The Chunin waiting for the participant's arrivals had seemed alarmingly powerful and unapproachable. Now, emotionally run down and with a tired team, the door and the waiting Chunin were a disappointment to her preconceived notions. Especially due to the fact that they had reached the tower at the time which they had. This placed Iruka as the ninja waiting to meet them and convey further instructions.

"Congratulations Team Seven." Iruka's voice was laced with surprised and yet was still ridden with an underlying relief. Sakura had to wonder if he had heard about their run in with Orochimaru or if he just always suspected that Naruto would attract trouble to Team Seven like an industrial magnet. Perhaps it was a bit of both. For Sakura knew the second part to be truth.

"Gee thanks Iruka-sensei!" Naruto replied sincerely. Sakura knew that he had not picked up on the surprise in their once sensei's voice as she and Sasuke had. She smiled anyway, this was why Naruto wormed his way into people's hearts with such ease. Well, this was at least one of the reasons. The time traveler had lived by Naruto's side for too long to be able to peg the various reasons down to a single one.

"Hn." Became Sasuke's non committal response, only prompted by Naruto shooting him a look.

Iruka joined Sakura in smiling at the growing glares. Said initiators were on the verge of starting an insulting match. Iruka intervened, "You're the second team here and you have three more days before the end of this stage of the exams. You are all required to stay in the tower, be sure to rest up and see a medic." Iruka paused after his formal reciting. The reciting which all Chunin on post were required to state in the presence of arriving teams. However, his formal tone was mechanic and his face still held readable emotions. To Sakura, this was evidence of his station, a chunin and not a higher rank which Sakura knew he was physically capable of. Regardless, the facial indicators were evidence of an inner debate regarding what advice he felt comfortable imparting on them. "Stay away from the team from Sand. There's something odd about them. Besides that just stay put and out of trouble." The last bit was for Naruto especially.

Sakura gave Naruto a pointed look as she responded to their once instructor, "You don't need to worry about us Iruka-sensei. We'll be careful and we won't do anything rash."

Iruka just nodded and gave them instructions to the medic station which was inside the tower and to the right. They thanked him and headed off to that destination. Sakura knew perfectly well were that particular location was. Furthermore, had put in more then her fair share of hours running that location in her past. But, instead of leading her team there, she followed Sasuke's lead.

Three days to rest, they could all use that time well.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"It's that team again." Temari announced as she watched a leaf team enter into the medic station. The blonde female was leaning against the wall directly across from the three leaf ninja. Her fan resting next to her and within easy reach. Temari was, after all, in a foreign village and there were some _interesting_ plans in the works that she knew of. Hell, that she was a part of.

"Seems pinkie is a spit fire." Kankuro commented with a gruff of laughter as he watched the team his sister had pointed out. From what they could see the female had strongly disagreed with one of the medics her team was interacting with. They continued to watch with interest as the female angrily shooed away the older jonin medic. The same female then proceeded to make some type of mixture from the various herbs at the station, all the time muttering to herself in a manner that conveyed her frustration at the no longer present medic.

"What is she saying?" Temari asked quietly to Kankuro who happened to be the better of the two at reading lips. This was a skill acquired from study to perfect the movement of his own puppet's lips for when he chose to use them in such a manner.

"Can't tell from here, her lips aren't moving enough." This was slightly odd, most genin don't tend to unconsciously mask their lip movements. "The blonde idiot seems amused though." He added as they watched Naruto belly laugh at whatever Sakura was saying. Naruto was shot a glare by Sasuke as Sakura made the Uchiha drink what she had created. The laughter died when Naruto too had to drink the mixture.

"Oh look, the little girl is on her way over here." This time it was Temari whom was amused.

They watched Sakura continue on her way towards them and she did so with the confidence that a genin would have dealing with ninja on their own level. "Excuse me, I'm afraid the medics left before we could ask them where we could get something to eat." Sakura shrugged in a manner that implied that she really didn't know why the medics had departed. "Would you happen to know where the cafeteria is in this building?" Sakura did of course know exactly where the cafeteria was located. She even knew a route faster then the one the examiners were always offering. However, regardless of knowing, she wasn't supposed to know. Which was quickly becoming a very annoying trend in Sakura's opinion.

"You mean the medics you scared away?" Kankuro responded in a guarded tease.

"Saw that huh?" Sakura muttered carefully making herself look the part of embarrassed as she mimicked Kakashi's neck rub.

"Third floor." Gaara remarked harshly in a clipped manner. He had been located in the corner, but in the same breath he had spoken with he had proceeded to disappear in an impressive swirl of sand.

"Thanks." Sakura replied with a smile as left the shocked, surprised and confused sand ninjas to meet back with her own team. Neither of her teammates realized that she was approaching until she was relatively close. Close enough to be within speaking distance, "The cafeteria is on the third floor." She was closer now, within arm's reach of the medical table which Naruto was perched on. "I'm going to go get us some food and see what I can find out. Any preferences?"

"Sakura," Sasuke was using his leader voice, "stay here and rest. I'll go find what I can." His voice left no room for argument and his wording made it sound like he would be going mostly because he would be able to gather the most information. The gathering of food was left unsaid and his concern for her was glazed over with few words.

Sakura was tired, and she was trying to keep a relatively low profile. Therefore, gave in easily, "Oh, alright, just stay out of trouble." In return she received a dark look which spoke of both the ridiculousness of that statement and dislike of being talked to as if he were the blonde of the team. Sakura tried not to giggle.

Naruto had waited until the Uchiha left before asking the question which had kept him silent., "Hey Sakura-Chan, when do you think we will be able to see Kakashi-sensei?" He was still egar to ask the jonin to teach him the summoning jutsu. After mild questioning, Sakura had reveled that their scrolls had been left in Pakkun's care and confessed to being able to summon a scarce few of the dogs, Pakkun included. Naruto was egar to gain this skill as well and with care Sakura warned him that he would need to put a lot of work into his chakra control before this would be possible. He seemed willing enough and Sakura really did hope that Kakashi would be willing to spend some one on one time training her blonde teammate.

Sakura smiled again, missing these kind of moments with her boys. With grace she perched herself on the table next to Naruto and leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes. If Naruto was going to be working on his chakra control there was no time better then now to start. "Concentrate and focus on Kakashi-sensei's chakra." She instructed leaving her eyes closed. The darkness was helping her headache not seem so bad.

"He's with Sasuke-Teme!" Well, that really didn't help Sakura's headache at all. Volume was never something that Naruto had come to embrace at moderate levels.

"You're getting better at that Naruto." Kakashi commented proudly as he messed up Naruto's hair. The mild jump of the blonde's shoulders admitted that he had thought his male teammates were further away then they actually had been. Granted, they had just 'poof'ed into the medical vicinity. "Are you alright Sakura?" Kakashi's voice had changed. Gone was the light tone and easy manner, instead their was a surprised concern that she only detected from years and years of knowing the man.

"Fine, I just have a bit of a headache." The student admitted still not opening her eyes and not thinking any further on Kakashi's words or tone. Instead she decided that sleeping was a very good idea.

Kakashi strongly disagreed, "Sasuke, get me water. Naruto go get the Third." Their sensei's sharp order surprised both of the team members whom were still paying any attention to what was being said.

"What's wrong with Sakura-Chan!?" Naruto exclaimed loudly, once again gaining the attention of the pair of Sand ninja.

Kakashi was giving the blonde very little of his attention but he did answer as he supported Sakura's body to make her drink the bottle of water Sasuke had offered without question. "She hasn't been taking care of herself again." He shifted Sakura who was currently barely awake and made her lay down as he shooed Naruto off the table, "Go get the Hokage." The order was even more strict sounding then the first had been.

Naruto was quick to comply, but lost his chance before he could get far. He only got five steps before they heard the Hokage's voice, "No need." Sarutobi announced as he too joined the group at the Medic station.

Barely awake and growing annoyed, Sakura protested, "I'm fine, only headache."

"Then why did you not have the medics heal you?" Sasuke commented in a bored tone.

"She's burning up." Kakashi added, his hand still located on her heat admitting forehead.

"That would not have helped," The eldest remarked in response to Sasuke's comment. "Kakashi, Naruto, please move aside for a moment." Not many of the younger generation have ever gotten the chance to watch the Hokage perform any jutsus. To many, he was just an elder Shinobi who had grown too old to be of much physical use to the village. At least two of the younger Shinobi were proven wrong as they watched the kage perform dozens of hand seals with an alarming speed and glowing hands. When he was done with the seals he lifted Sakura's left palm which was decorated with a purple diamond. When the glow faded he gently placed her arm back by her side and herded the males away from where she was left sleeping.

Once a distance had been made the Hokage spoke, "She'll be fine, but she will be asleep for a while and should be allowed to do so for as long as possible."

"What happened, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked much more casually then he had been speaking before.

"Why don't we move to my office Kakashi? I'm sure that Sakura's teammates would be more then willing to watch over her in our absence."

"Leave it to us! Believe it!" And he was off, to stand guard by his sleeping teammates side. With less enthusiasm, Sasuke joined his team. Most likely to take up the task of making sure that Naruto himself was not the one to disturbed Sakura's sleep.

Kakashi did not speak until he and his superior were in the privacy of the man's office. "What happened?" Kakashi asked with the amount of proper respect demanded of his rank and position.

"Are you familiar with Tsunade's Genesis of Rebirth technique?" Sarutobi replied once he seated himself.

"Mildly."

"Sakura too can use the technique, but between her meditation, drop in chakra and stress, I would assume she incorrectly gauged the amount of chakra to pour into the seal. She overloaded, it happened more then a few times back when Tsunade was perfecting it's creation. It is possible to ride out the side effects of the error, however, it becomes very painful and lasts days. I created the jutsu I just preformed on young Sakura back when Tsunade was still my student. This jutsu will allow her to body to combat the side effects in her sleep and without feeling the pain she would otherwise be subjected to.." The words we spoken professionally but the air around the two was charged with gravity and the feeling of failure. Neither had taken care of the female as they had promised they would. Even knowing that she would not do so herself.


	13. Protective

Roller Coaster:

Chapter Nine part one: Protective

____________________________________________________________________

As a trained and competent kunoichi, Sakura had fallen into the practice of waking suddenly and alert, early in her career. Now, waking from a Chakra overloaded educed slumber, that same alertness was present. Only Sakura chose to fade out of slumber with a slow grace that would save her the sharp pain a sudden awakening would produce.

Her every instinct told her that she was in a safe location and her senses easily located Naruto's chakra. Therefore, knowing full well that her teammate would sacrifice himself before anyone could even get the chance to approach her vulnerable state, Sakura took several moments to stare at the blackness of her closed eye lids. She took the time to think and process what had been a remarkably embarrassing blunder on her part.

Tsunade had explained to her student the effects that the Genesis of Rebirth Technique had on not only the physical body but the extensive and delicate chakra system. Throughout the entire process of teaching the technique, Tsunade took the time at each step to carefully guide Sakura. With precision, Sakura was lead through the complicated learning process without once falling victim to the various side effects. When all the while, being told by her mentor exactly what difficulties she could have faced and why.

Having recently moved through the process again, in her younger body, Sakura had relied to heavily on instinct. She had hardly given her seal a second thought as she poured chakra into the diamond at a steady and constant rate. Only, Sakura had blundered, had relied on what her mind knew to be her reserves and had foolishly stressed her body to an extreme in the process. The echoes of her mentor vibrated through her conscience, berating her mistake and making her feel utterly foolish and dimwitted.

"You're awake!" She had been, but Naruto's exclamation had saved her from falling even further into her self berating. Sakura smiled at him, quelling the instinctive flinch that racked her body from the motion.

"You're a bit loud Naruto." Her words were kind. A far understatement from what her screeching inner Sakura demanded to be voiced as her migraine intensified.

"Drink." Her other teammate demanded at a lower baritone. Such a lovely low sound, years ago, both versions of Sakura would have swooned. Even though it was technically those years ago, Sakura could remember the years of her growth, both physically and mentally. She was not changed by the sound of his voice. She only swore with more ferocity that this time, they would make him stay. Furthermore, would convince him it was of his own will.

"Thank you." The glass was cold and a steady wave of affection for the boys wafted over her. How many times must they have replaced the glass with cooler drink so that she would awake to chilled water? With a random heart felt laugh that drowned her migraine, she pulled Naruto, the closest of the pair, to her in a one armed hug as she sent Sasuke a just as loving smile.

If her sudden burst of happiness confused them, they didn't take the time to express it. Instead, even still in her fox brother's arms, she was pinned with questioning eyes. They wanted answers. Answers which their village head had avoided giving them. The only explanation they had been spared, told them only that their girl had been neglecting to take care of herself. A perfectly bland and uninformative answer. After all, had the older men knew of this neglect, why had they not told the younger two prior to her decline? Surely they knew that her teammates would have willingly stepped in and taken care of her, as she should be cared for. So, the question remained, what had caused such a decline in health so sudden that the experienced ninja had not foreseen its approach?

The silence of the question could have been deafening had the low buzz of the medic station's equipment not been so persistent. "Honestly, you have nothing to worry about. What happened is actually quite common for ninja in are age bracket." Their steady looks let her know that not even a full blown medical lecture would chase away their attention. Sakura sighed, but continued, "At our age, our bodies are growing at a rapid rate. The chakra pathways of the body are also growing, shifting and molding at just as persistently and even more unpredictably. What happened to me is nothing more then my chakra pathways becoming overly stressed. My body basically shut down in order to repair whatever damage I hadn't been aware that I was causing." The medic in her cringed at the explanation. Complicated medical jargon flew through her mind accompanied by quotes and facts related to the topic she had so poorly explained and yet knew so much about. Only, neither of the boys cared one bit for understanding anatomy or even medical jutsu any further then knowing that whatever injuries any of them sustained could be repaired.

Sasuke might have had a further question or two which he might had voiced had he been alone with his female team mate. Only the blonde was still protectively by Sakura's side and the Uchiha was satisfied enough to know that she was currently fine and would be subjected to no further damage. Perhaps later he would take the time to question her in more depth.

Naruto was more then satisfied with the answer, "I should get you food." he declared, nodding sagely. "Old man Hokage said we should make sure you eat. I'll get you Ramen. You like beef ramen!" He was off before she could decline the offer. Sakura's stomach wanted nothing to do with food. At least with Ramen as the meal, she would have a decent chance of fooling Naruto into thinking that she ate when actually having the blonde eat for her. Sasuke might turn out to be the only glitch in that plan. His studious eyes sometimes tend to catch a bit to much then she would like.

With Naruto's departure, the silence rang free only a few seconds before she could grasp for a topic. "How long was I out for?"

"Thirteen hours, give or take." The time frame startled her, but didn't keep her from noticing that the Sasuke was hovering. He was concerned, how utterly adorable. She would never let him know.

Sakura tried not to giggle at her previous thought, "Have any of the other teams arrived?" She swung her legs and allowed herself to sit more solidly on the table like bed. Sasuke shifted closer, hovering more effectively.

"Asuma's, an hour ago, that's all."

"That's great." Some how her words managed to query for more information. This was the result of that strong bond team seven shares, even in their earliest days. Other teams envied this part of their dynamic. Sakura just treasured it.

"It took both boys to drag the girl to get treatment." Cold dread raced through Sakura's blood as all sorts of gruesome realistic images of her best females friend mangled body flashed through her minds eye. The once Hokage had lived through that reality one time too many already.

Sakura physically choked on her responding words, "Is she okay?"

He noticed his mistake clearly enough and responded quickly enough, "Calm down." Sasuke's hand on her shoulder, a reassurance that cost much to his pride, was worth feeling her body stop shaking. "She's fine."

The dread had winded her up to tightly for his words to be completely enough. Sakura was on her feet quickly and with matching speed was stumbling for the overwhelming sensation of dizziness. Sasuke was physically the only force keeping Sakura on her feet. Furthermore, she felt no shame in letting him hold her weight. Ino was worth more then pride.

Sakura didn't let him tell her off for what she really did know was a foolish action. Procedure dictated that patients of pathway stress stay laying or seated for at least three hours upon wakening. But, "I need to see them." She amended, "I am going to see them." Strength filled her words, only quieting mildly as she continued, "You can let me go or help me."

At another time she might have realized how much closer she was to keeping her promise. How much closer she was to a future with Sasuke not breaking ties with the village. During that other time she most likely would have realized she should not have persisted on rushing off to check on the Genin under Asuma's care. Her mission was of more importance then friendship and theoretically she knew that she should start attempting to distance herself from her female friend.

Emotionally, she would never be able to willingly step away from her friendship with Ino. Her closeness with Team Seven would manage that goal for her. Furthermore, none of these reasons or realizations graced her thoughts as she attempted another step in what she hoped was the other teams directions.

She had been wrong and with a heavy sigh, Sasuke guided her to the left, still supporting much of her weight. "Sasuke," she spoke in a low volume. He made some broad grunt of acknowledgement which was enough to get her to continue. "I'm not sure if I have ever said so, but I am really glad to be on your team." He did little more then nod, but it was important enough that he knew.

The picture of Team Asuma they were greeted with as they turned the corner was almost enough to make Sakura cry. That is if Sakura was still as strongly influenced by her emotions as she once was. They were so clearly the close knit odd ball squad that she had always known them to be. Only, this was the first time in a long while that she had just seen them bee.

They were situated at one of the tables set up in the overly large room. Few of the tables matched. All of the furniture had come from other buildings as renovations had been made over the years. This was supposed to be a subtle tactic to make participates feel less comfortable. The tactic didn't seem to be working on the team and Sakura was glad that the Sand Siblings didn't seem to be present.

Ino had her back to the arriving members of Team Seven. The blonde continued talking to her two teammates with animated gestures and an air of superiority. Even as the years past, Ino had always believed that she was the chosen leader of the squad. Even as Shikamaru advanced into higher ranks, she did little more then seek advice from him. No, she had never and would never pass on her self appointed title.

The Nara had never searched for the title. He wanted none of that responsibility and was quite satisfied with tuning out all of her rambling. Especially any of which that might have tempted him into stepping up and proving his worth. Now, as she rambled about how the other participates were not up to par and how the rest of the exams would be a breeze, proven by their quick arrival at the tower, he rested his eyes and sat back. Of course, he felt the entrance of Haruno and Uchiha. He needed open his eyes to realize. However, alerting Ino to their arrival would be troublesome and only bring sharper volumes sooner.

Choji was hanging on her every word. He may not like some of what Ino says at times and he may not appreciate when she picks fun of him, but he cared deeply for their friendship and team. Perhaps so, even more then he was willing to admit to himself. Like his best friend, he was also aware of the new arrivals. When he may not have trained to sense chakra as Shikamaru had, his eyes where open. "Hi." Was the only alert he could give as Ino took a rare breathe.

Sasuke didn't respond at all, but Sakura gave a bright grin. Even if such an action still proved to be a bit painful. "How pathetic," Ino sneered, "hanging all over him. Trying to convince yourself he might actually want you, Forehead?" Sasuke paused what he had been doing. His foot, which had been sliding to the leg of the chair, to pull it out, stilled. Stilled and returned to a proper stance, his hold on his teammate not faltering.

"Don't worry Pig, my desperation hasn't quite dropped to your level yet." She answered carelessly as her trained eye raced over every surface of her fellow genin. Making sure that the medical team they had met with had been competent enough not to miss something crucial. Her mind must be elsewhere since she regained consciousness, because not once did she realize that this wasn't the same friend that the air had been cleared with as they both realized they had gotten over their first love. Ino's words had been taking as a joking prod. Sakura's had been taken as a harsh dig. Even though the pair had reached an understanding just weeks ago.

"Are you all alright? I heard you weren't in the best shape when you arrived." She was sincere, which was evident but Ino was still scorned.

"We're not the ones that were unconscious for hours and hours. Content to walk through your career on your teammates skill?"

Sakura smiled, not taking the harsh words for what they were. Sasuke was not so uncaring, "Obviously they are unharmed. Let's go."

"Alright." The kunoichi agreed. Leaving to meet with their energetic teammate. Sakura's mood was better. She had convinced herself of her friends well fare. Shikamaru and Choji however were left to the unfortunate fate of listening to their teammate huff, puff and rant about her insulted being.

Because things were different, things had changed, and at times that was much more clear then others.


	14. Tested

Roller Coaster

Chapter Nine (Part two): Tested

* * *

By the time the preliminaries started, only one more team had made it to the tower. This team belonged to none other then Kabuto. Sakura so dearly wanted to punch and demolish the slimy bastard until not even his adequate medical abilities would be sufficient to piece him back together. Even as he was walking away from the exams, Sakura had to scrounge up ever ounce of her self control not to chase after the man and beat him silly.

Unfortunately, Sakura was quite used to being placed in situations where she could not act as she would like to. Thus, she had come up with the simple conclusion that time travel was more exhausting, both mentally and physically, than one should be required to tolerate.

"Are you sure that you want to compete, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone. Sakura appreciated that he at least spoke discretely, seeing as they were standing amongst their competition and before the Hokage. However, she didn't appreciate the insinuation that she might not be up to par in the coming matches. Even if she knew better, knew her own strength and even what Naruto truly believed of her abilities, the comment stung something awful.

Sakura didn't reply at all, she just waited for the examiner to speak. Before the exams had even begun, Sakura had asked the Hokage to have matches read before the preliminaries to give her at least some warning of how things might be different this time around. Now, Sakura would find out if the Hokage would keep to his word.

This rounds examiner, Genma, another of her requests, spoke, "Due to the excess number of participants which made it to this portion of the examination, this year we will be hosting a preliminary round. The matches will proceed as follows, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Sabaku No Temari." Sakura watched as Naruto nearly bounced out of his skin and as Temari tightened her hold on her fan. The blonde female was itching for a match and she could care less who she fought.

A part of Sakura had hoped that things would play out exactly as they had the first time. Then at least she would have the chance to intervene accordingly to the predictable events. Even as she had hoped feverishly for this to be the case, Sakura knew that such an outcome had never been possible.

Less participants had made it to this round then when she had first been a genin. Therefore, the draw for the matches would logically be different. Regardless, the part of her that was not a hardened kunoichi, the part that was nothing more than a woman, had hoped logic would be wrong.

"Second will be the match between participants Tenten and Nara Shikamaru." Neither Tenten of Shikamaru reacted much. Shikamaru obviously thought that the match would be troublesome, however, neither felt the uncertainty of going against someone whom would be aiming for the kill, not a knock out. That reassurance was not the byproduct of luck instead was the reason that Sakura could not know whom would be paired against whom. The question remained if Sakura's teammates knew that they had picked off participants of other counties not out of random encounters but of purposeful intervention.

Genma continued, "Third, Sabaku No Kankuro vs. Haruno Sakura." Sakura blinked, processes that piece of information. However, she took a hesitant look at Kankuro, as was expected of her. He was grinning, expecting an easy match and she fought to roll her eyes. Genma continued to speak dispassionately, "Fourth is Hyuga Neji vs. Akimichi Choji followed by Rock Lee vs. Sabaku No Gaara." Sakura bit back a groan, she had hoped that match would never play out this time. "Then, our last match will be Yamanaka Ino vs. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke looked bored, Ino looked as if she had just been told that her hair had turned green.

"At this time, everyone whom are not the fighters of the first match will be asked to join with their sensei's on the upper landings."

"Good luck Naruto and be careful." Sakura voiced sincerely, lightly placing her hand on his shoulder and offering a gentle squeeze.

"Of course Sakura-chan! Are you going to watch my match?"

Sakura decided against mentioning that everyone would be sticking around for a while. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Make us proud Naruto." She didn't wait for him to say anything, and she didn't watch as he bounced further into the arena. Instead, she walked with Sasuke onto the upper level of the arena. Unanimously, they moved in the direction away from where Lee and his Sensei were shooting out various good guy poses. Kakashi was waiting for them at the furthest distance from is 'rival' as possible.

Even with Kakashi present as a more tempting target than herself, Sakura was careful to stand with Sasuke between her and where the look-a-likes stood in the distance. "Go Naruto!" She screamed, cheering him on before the match even started. Discreetly, she stole a look at Ino. The blonde still looked like she had encountered death for the first time and Sakura's heart went out to her.

A part of Sakura really wished that it weren't necessary to distance herself from her once best friend. Only the reassurance that it wouldn't be forever kept her mood from plummeting. The next step would be distancing herself from her parents. Although, with how easily that had come pass in her own time, she regrettably did not see this as a difficult task to overcome.

Those whom bore witness to the match watched as Naruto executed plan after plan successfully. None of the blonde's plans should have worked but Sakura knew without a doubt that Naruto would always be the one to make the impossible, possible.

As is was, the shadow clone jutsu proved to be Naruto's greatest weapon against the female, as she had limited direction with her weapon of choice. As Temari skillfully dispatched dozens of clones and the many to follow, she was eventually taken by surprise by a team of clones which approached without warning from her left. With Temari's fan separated from her, Naruto was quickly able to take down the female with a more extensive use of ninjutsu and clumsy tai jutsu.

Baring his own injuries from the match, Naruto approached the defeated women with and outstretched hand and good grace. "Really great match. I don't think I've ever fought someone like you before. It was really fun!"

Temari might have been surprised with her opponent, but his team was not. Bragging and beating on his opponent wasn't Naruto's style or even something he could perceive. Sakura had always known this, but the first time that she really took notice to this characteristic had been when she had witnessed his raw outrage at Neji's treatment of Hinata as they fought for the first time.

"I'm going to go grab another pair of gloves. Let Naruto know I'm proud of him." Sasuke may or may not have been willing to pass on the message but Sakura could always reiterate the point to Naruto later. What she could not do at a later time was follow the shadow that was retreating in the perpendicular corridor.

No one noticed her sneaking into the corridor that would not lead to the holding room they had been in previously. Sakura could tell be the distinctive lack of eyes boring into her retreating form. Any qualified Shinobi knows how to read their instincts and Sakura was no exception to this rule.

She walked carefully but casually, grateful that she was familiar with the layout of this building. Familiar enough to know that the man, for the shadow indicated such, that she was following was leading her into a dead end.

He knew that she was their following his trail and what's more, he was using it to either ambush or gain an audience with her. Either way it was likely that he would underestimate her, but she did not like that she did not know who this man was. Even had she known his identity she would never have relied on the supposed underestimation of her skills. On her person were various weapons and in her arsenal and impressive array of jutsus ready for her to command. No, she was not worried but Sakura was very much intrigued which could very well be just as dangerous.

When she reached the door that he had entered though, the one with only this one entrance and with windows that did not open, Sakura used a remarkable small amount of chakra to tease the lock and determine it's state. The door was very clearly unlocked.

Sakura took but a moment to pull on a pair of fresh gloves which had been located in her thigh holder and not in her pack back where they had been held prior to the preliminaries. With clothed palms she entered the storage room with senses on high alert.

He was located with his back to her when she pushed through the door and closed it behind her. She was not fooled by his outwardly trusting demeanor. He was just as ready to defend himself as she. Part of her had expected that he had been the stranger. Morino Ibiki was well attuned to reading others and gathering information of little or great consequence and she had certainly left her clues.

So she didn't say anything to him as she studied his coiled muscles which lay beneath his long trench coat. Her eyes barely glanced at his skull cap which covered the scars she could diagram out without a thought. Sakura didn't spend a second on trying to figure out why he was there. She knew, he knew and he knew that she knew. All that was left was for something to be discussed between them. This was a conversation that the Hokage, Sarutobi, did not wish to occur. Which was why it was happening when many eyes were aware of his location and the great leader was not in a position to slip away and interfere.

Morino turned away from the window and shifted until is back was to the wall. He did study her. He took in her genin build and the barely detectable strength hidden beneath vulnerable deceivingly soft skin. His eyes swept over her pink hair and her proudly displayed forehead protector. He noticed what should be perceived as the telling lack of calluses on her displayed fingers. However, these were not attributes which he judged her by. Morino Ibiki was a man of much more intelligence than that and it was in her eyes which he searched for answers.

He had noticed of course her actions during the testing period. Had followed her movements during her teams participation in the forest. The interrogator had looked into her supposed history with the Hokage, had read every file which so much as mentioned her name. He had studied her as she waited for the newest stage of the exams and had studied those that had interacted with her and more importantly how they had interacted with her. None of what he found had matched up with what he knew, no matter how cleverly the false answers had been planted.

This stand off between these two terribly loyal Shinobi was remarkable and the air nearly crackled with anticipation of some great secret being revealed, of a new road being opened, new opportunities, of change. Which made the entire conversation remarkably anticlimactic.

"Oh dear. I do believe that I have drawn entirely too much attention to myself. But I dare not speak a word to you dear interrogator. You scare me entirely too much to do so and I dare not go against my Hokage's orders. Perhaps you best search for your answers there." With those teasing and quite leading words, she turned and left the trusted Shinobi of the leaf in the storage room with only the knowledge that there was something to know. Something which she wanted him to know but would need to come from the Hokage's mouth. Sakura very much wanted him in their confidence and be it the wish of the Hokage or not, Ibiki was a man quite skilled at his job and with any hint of direction, he would find his answers.

The missing part of team seven met with her fellow participates with only minutes to spare before her match. On her face was the perfect image of a worried genin trying very desperately to mask her worry.

"Quickly," Naruto persisted, "you're match is starting." He announced all but pushing her towards the stairs that would lead her down into the arena. She allowed his careful force and persistence until she was walking alone on the packed dirt of the indoor arena to stand opposite her opponent. Kankuro of the Sand village, who happened to be watching her with a grin.

Her neck jerked as she tilted her head to the side in an obvious move of surveying him. "I'm surprised Pinkie," Kankuro taunted, "I thought you ran."

"Nah, not my style." She responded lightly with a confidence that was somehow came across as being completely unrelated to her Shinobi abilities and instead seemed to be nothing more than tactic. "I was getting my gloves." She remarked precisely, raising up her hand to proudly display the soft leather of said gloves.

"How cute," the elder sand brother remarked as they both ignored the fact that their match had officially begun, "a kunoichi worried about fashion."

"Says the boy in make up." She replied in a sing song voice.

This started the fight, "It's face paint!" Kankuro yelled as he charged rashly at his pink haired appointment.

The pair clashed in a dance of tai jutsu for only enough time for Kankuro to determine it was not this way that he might beat the deceptively innocent and girly ninja.

"Time to get serious." He declared dramatically as he pulled back and put distance between them. Ideally, Sakura would have liked to beat him before he pulled out his puppets. She would not have had to display more of her skills. However, he pulled back much to early and it would have been even more suspicious to down one of the more skilled genin so quickly. No she would need to play this like she was a brain that got lucky with her matching. He would fall just as quickly. He needed to, she was not recovered enough from her last mistake to let the match play out for too long.

She danced around his puppets attacks, careful to delay her movements to appear as if she was just getting out of the way in time. Sakura was also careful to let her face show a surprised relief. This continued for a short while before the perfect moment occurred and her hand snapped out to grab the Chakra strings under Kankuro's control. Both his puppet and he stilled completely as her medical chakra coursed through the chakra strings of his creations and moving through his body to temperately paralyze him.

Sakura started her dialog, the bragging right of a proud genin. "You know, I met a Sand Shinobi once. He was retired and just passing though but he spent a nice bit of time at the library. I like the library. I spent at lot of time there too and he became very interested in me when he saw be practicing one day. He taught me a thing or two about controlling chakra. Did you know that the chakra strings needed to control a puppet are only as strong as the user's ability to regulate their chakra output. Many people aren't sensitive enough to pick up on irregularities. But me, I'm quite sensitive to chakra fluctuations. And did you know, that irregularities can give your opponent an opening to overpower you're control of your chakra strings and use the pathway in the opposite directions?

At the moment my chakra is entering your pathways and has paralyzed your physical body and has destroyed any and all control you have over this puppet of yours." She explained gesturing to the collapsed wooden figure. "You have lost Kankuro of the Sand." Sakura announced clearly as she sent a jolt of chakra in to his system and the surprised ninja collapsed unconscious onto the ground quite similarly as his puppet. As he fell, she was careful to make it look like a great deal of her strength went into pulling of that tactic, even if it had only taken manipulation of chakra and none of her own.


End file.
